Blake Berry
by officialstories
Summary: Blake Berry and her sister Rachel both attend Mckinley High. Blake is a star runningback. Unlike her sister she's at the top of the pyramid while Rachel's at the bottom.With Puck her bestfriend and a certain latina at her side. Follow Blake as she goes through trails and tribulations to stay at the top. G!P Blake. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Blake Berry**

**First Day of Ninth Grade**

I am walking my sister to her locker. Even though my sister isin the 10th grade and I'm in the ninth. These kids could be so mean if you don't have a guardian. I leaned against a locker that was right beside her. When she opened her locker the sickening aroma of girliness came out.

The names Blake. Blake Berry to be exact. My big sister is Rachel Berry. My dads adopted me 1 year after they adopted Rachel. I'm intersex. Meaning I'm a girl with a penis. I'm also the star runningback. I've been on varsity since I was in the 7th grade. I had everything popularity, a different flavor every week and a just as badass bestfriend Noah"Puck"Puckrman.

Me and Puck go way back. We met at the JCC or Jewish Community Center. Ever since we've been best friends. For Rachel he only helps when it gets out of hand. "Blake!" Rachel said stirring me out of my thoughts. "Yeah. You wanted something." I said getting off the locker and standing beside her. "I said be outside by 5 so dad can pick us up." She said. "I know that Rach. You've reminded me ever since we got here." I said. "Yo, Lively. What's up!" Puck said. I dapped him up.

As we finished our handshake the hallway split like the red sea. Three Cheerleaders headed our way. The first was a slender blonde Quinn Fabray also Puck's girlfriend. Next was also a blonde. She was super tall looked like a dancer. Nobody other than Brittany S. Pierce. Last was a very pretty latina. Known as Santana Lopez or my ex-girlfriend. "Hey babe." Quinn said kissing him. She moved his hand back up on her waist. I snickered.

As soon as I turned around to speak but I saw out the corner of my eye was a blue slushy being thrown at Rachel. I turned around to see that Dave kid saying something. All I saw was red. I ran and slammed him into a locker. I wrapped my hands around his neck. "Blake stop!" Puck screamed. I put harder pressure. "Figgins is coming." He yelled still trying to pull me off. I let go as Puck dragged us away from the scene.

"I'll kill you." I screamed down the hall. He threw me in the lockeroom to calm me down. I put some water on my face and sat down. "Dude you almost killed our right tackle." He said. "I know but now he knows not to mess with me or my sister." I said smirking. "You sure because they've been dong that since we got here Blake! I've tried to get her on the list but it's like Karofsky hasit out for her. You have to get used to t because you keep doing that and one day I won't be there to stop you and Figgins is going to catch you." He said then slamming his fist down.

"Well you better tell him to lay off before I kill him because next time its his head." I said then walking out of there and into the hallway. "Hey Berry care to talk." I turned around to see Santana by the door of the lockeroom. "Yeah go ahead." I said stuffing my hands in my short pockets. "You know the way you handled that was not cool." She said leading me down the hallway and into an empty classroom. "So what she's my sister I'll die for her so whatever you try to say to stop me for trying to fight it's not going to work." I said. "Who said I was trying to convince you to stop." She said sitting on the teacher's desk. "Then what is this Santana. You haven't talked to me since the summer so..." I said shrugging.

"I wanted to resolve our issues and maybe work to get us back." She said motioning me to come over there. I walked over to her and she pulled me in-between her legs. Usually being this close to somebody maks me sick because I'm claustrophobic. "I want us to work hard to get our relationship back to where it was before it went downhill." She said moving her finger across my collarbone. "Yeah. Let's do it." I said gulping. The feeling was coming. "Okay. I'll talk to you after practice today." She said standing up and I backed up. She kissed my cheek and walked out.

What did I just do?


	2. Chapter 2: Showmance

**Blake Berry**

**Chapter 2: Showmance**

I was at my locker. Last time I didn't really describe myself to y'all. I'm Cherokee Indian mixed with French. I have green eyes and long jet black hair. I dress like a boy most often.

Well today I have on a body clinging white tank top with a black sports bra underneath. Light blue ripped jeans and the original timberlands also I had on a pelicans snap back.

My locker slammed shut and appeared a red-head in front of me. "Hey there I haven't seen you around here before." She said pushing up on me. I moved back. "Back up a little please?" I said about to start hyperventilating. "Why you're in high school now you should get used to it. You're the school super star now." She said running her finger over my abs. I gulped. "Please move." I said moving her hand.

"Please move before I end your social status." I heard Santana say from behind us. The girl gave her a stank look and then walked off. "Thanks Sandy." I said sighing and pushing the stuff back down my throat.

I started walking with Santana. We walked to her locker. "So how you liking school other than that incident." She said smiling at me. "Great. But you do know the only person I'm not claustrophobic with is you." I said leaning against the locker beside her. "Yeah. So what are you trying to say?" She said putting her hand on her hip and smirking. "Maybe we could you know?" I said leaning in hinting a kiss. "Know what?" She said leaning in also.

"Aye Lively keep your lips to yourself and let's go." Quinn said staring me down with her look. I closed San's locker and she reached for my hand. I grabbed it and we walked down the hall. "Oh get a room!" Santana said to Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury. I snickered.

After class I went to Rachel's locker. Well I was kinda lagging around. Quinn was having one of those evil glare kind of conversations that she only has with Pick if he's in some serious trouble.

After the conversation she was slushied by the same kid. As he passed by I glared at him. "Watch that look Berry our you'll be next." He said. "Wanna bet?" I yelled down the hall as he was headed around the corner.

After school Santana dragged me to this stupid celibacy club meeting. Mostly all the football players and their girlfriends were there. "So where are the girls because even though I'm I girl I think its kind of gay for all these guys to be on this one room. Together." I stressed to them with my hand motions. "Relax Berry we see the girls in about 20 minutes." Puck said. "Did you guys see Santana's skirt? God bless the perv who made that skirt." Some unknown boy said. "What did you just say." I said getting up out of my chair. "Woah. Woah. Woah. Calm down Blake. Hey! Watch your mouth dude." Puck yelled at him. I sat back down.

"Aye Finn how far will Brittany let you get?" Another guy asked. "Well we make out and we grind but that's pretty much it." He said. "How do you stop from the early ejac?" Israel asked. "I don't have that problem man." Finn said looking guilty.

After our weird conversation we finally were in the room with the girls. Quinn set up this game where the girls and boys had to grind on the balloon till it popped whoever popped it first lost. As of now it looked like me and San were gonna lose. We were at it for about 10 minutes before a loud pop ranged. We all looked over to see it was Quinn and Finn.

"Oh my gosh this is so ridiculous. The celibacy club never works in high school. Just where a condom or get on birth control." "Don't ever use that word Rupaul." Quin threatened. "Quinn, High school kids have sex whether you like it or not. Oh and for the record girls want sex just as much as guys do." She finished her rant and stormed out of the room.

A few days later after extra practice I walked to the auditorium. I walked in after an hour of searching for it. Finn was on top of Rachel. They were kissing. "What the hell!" I screamed. "Blake!" Finn said. "Yeah. What are you doing?" I asked. N-n-n-nothing." He said then running out. I laughed my ass off. I knew he was lying when he said he doesn't deliver early. "Come on Blake." Rachel said storming off. I snickered and followed her out.

"Why are we here?" I said crossing my arms and leaning on the door post. "Like I said we have to sing to get in the club for Coach Sylvester." Santana said kissing my cheek. "Or just so Britt-Britt here can check on Rach and Finn ." I said. "Come on Blake join with us please." Santana said. "Give me a kiss and maybe I'll think about it." I said poking our my lips. She bent down and pecked my lips. A groaned. "A real kiss Sandy." I whined. "You get that after you get in." She said brushing her thumb over my lip. "Fine." I pouted.

"Mr. Schue maybe I can tryout ." I said. "Well sure Blake what song do you have ready." He said. I motioned for the piano man to start playing.

We belong together, and you know that I'm right

Why do you play with my heart, why do you play with my mind

Said we'd be forever, said it'd never die

How could you love me and leave me and never, say goodbye

Well I can't sleep at night without holding you tight

Girl each time I try I just break down and cry

Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead

Spinnin' it 'round and around

Although we've come, to the end of the road, still I can't let go

It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you

Come to the end of the road, still I can't let go

It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you

Girl I know you really love me, you just don't realize

You've never been there before, it's only, your first time

Maybe I'll forgive you, (Hmm) maybe you'll try

We should be happy together forever, you and I

Can you love me again like you loved me before

This time I want you to love me much more

This time instead, just come to my bed

And baby just don't let me, don't let me down

Although we've come, to the end of the road, still I can't let go

It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you

Come to the end of the road, still I can't let go

It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you

I finished and Mr. Schue was clapping. "You're in." He said.

After they finished singing she came over to me. "You finished hot stuff?" I said. "Yeah walk me to my car?" She said. "Sure." I grabbed her hand. "I still didn't get my kiss Sandy." I said. I leaned against a wall and she pressed her front against me. "So addicted." She said. "I bet you are though." I said smiling. "Shut up Lively and kiss me.'" She said. "Yes ma'm." I said lending in and capturing her lips. She put her hand at the back of my neck bringing me closer. I laid my hands at the small of her back. I brought them under her ass as the kiss deepened. She brought them back up. I broken the kiss and smiled. "I should walk you to your car more often." I said breathlessly. "Shut up." She said smirking and grabbing my hand. I kissed her cheek.

I think I could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3: Acafellas

**Chapter 3: Acafella's**

**Blake Berry**

I walked in my kitchen where my dad was cooking dinner for the family. "Hey dad." I said tapping on the table. "Hello my youngest child." He greeted stirring a mixture in his favorite pot. "Can I ask you something?" I said stuffing my hands in my pockets and sitting on the counter across from him. "Yeah. Anything kiddo." He said moving the pot to an eye that wasn't being used on the stove and turning around.

"How do you know if you like someone or is it just lust?" I asked looking at my feet. "I assume we're talking about Santana." He said crossing his arms. "Yeah. I don't know if I like her or not. I mean I think about her but is it lust or that I like her." I said. "Well kiddo I know for a fact that if you have to think about this its probably lust. But I could be wrong. Say for instance you like her. What do you like about her." He asked sitting beside me.

"Well she's pretty. And after you get past her barriers she's likeable. And her smile lightens me up." I said. "Seems like you like her." He said smiling and chuckling to himself. I smiled. "Thanks dad." I said. "You're welcome honey. Now do you need some more rubbers or are you good?" He asked hopping off the counter. "I think I'm good. She's on the pill I think anyway." I said shrugging. "Always have protection Blake." He said looking at me sternly. "Yes sir." I said. "Hello youngest child. Leroy." My daddy said announcing his presence into the kitchen and kissing my dad.

The bell rang signaling another day of endless glee rehearsal. Endlessly Mr. Schue was trying to teach us a new dance routine for our song. He was doing a very bad job of it. "Mr. Schue not to crush your feelings but these moves suck." I said stopping causing Finn to stumble over his feet. I steadied him. "Okay stop." Rachel yelled. "Rachel you don't have to stop everybody just to go to the bathroom just go." He said looking as if he was about to start up again.

"No, Mr. Schue Blake is right. These moves suck. We need somebody with experience. Someone like Dakota Stanley." Rachel said. I rolled my eyes. Here we go. San and Quinn must have got in her head because no way Rachel knows who Dakota is. My dads never told her but every Tuesday I have secret dance lessons from him. We'll get to that later though.

"Mr. Stanley was an understudy. That's doesn't mean he even performed." He said. "But you didn't either did you Mr. Schue?" Quinn said back. "I mean after high school. I bet you wanted to though but you never did. I bet its your biggest dream." She said finished full of venom. I even recoiled on that one. "I'll tell you. Go get Dakota. I won't stop you. Just let me know in when you want me back." He said looking kind of hurt. He walked out. I grabbed my bag as Rachel stormed out along with Finn right behind her.

I followed behind her but grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing?" I said turning her around along with Finn falling into step with us. She looked between us. " Look, you two have your popular clique and your football clique and your cliché of a blonde girlfriend. Glee's my one shot, alright? If this doesn't work out then my whole high school life would've been nothing but an embarrassment." She said yanking her arm from me. "I'll take that blonde cliché thing directed at Finn but Dakota is really hard so I've heard. Is it really worth it?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "What's a cliché? Is that a bad thing?" Finn asked. I rolled my eyes and walked in the opposition direction.

San was in Sylvester's office. I was patiently waiting outside like she asked me too when Puck walked up. "Puckerman. Never in class like usual." I said was we dapped each other up. "Same to you." He said half grinning. "Okay what's up?" I said smirking. "I didn't say anything." He said. "Yeah but your smile did. Who gave you some?" I asked. "Not telling." He said. "I sure as hell know Fabray isn't putting out. So who is?" I said hitting him in the arm playfully. "Alright. You know how I have that pool cleaning business right?" He said. I nodded. "Well." He continued. "The cougars are amazing. I take my shirt off and they just flock to me. They give me lemonade and food. And the best part ever they put out." He said smiling a huge smile. "No way." I said dapping him up again. "So wait. You and Quinn are over." I asked. "No way dude. I need her for my social status but that isn't to be said." He said. The door opened and out walked our 2 girls.

"Hey babe." Quinn said kissing Puck's cheek. He smirked. I led Santana to a wall and I stood above her as she looked up at me. "So Sandy what did y'all talk about in there?" I asked. "Oh nothing in particular. You riding with us to Carmel?" She asked. "Of course I wouldn't miss riding with you. Or you could ride on me. If you know what I mean." I said winking. She laughed and pulled me into a kiss. "Blake 1." I said smirking and leaning a little against her. "Oh whatever." She said laughing. "You know you want to anyway." I said smirking. She tried not to show it but she blushed.

"You look so pretty when you blush." I said smiling. She tucked her head and tried to look away because I made her blush more. I turned her head towards me which made her smile. "And there it is the famous Lopez smile." I said kissing her again. I deepened the kiss pushing my tounge through her lips and massaging her tounge. I slid my hands down to her ass. Then she broke the kiss and pulled my hands off pushing me away lightly. "What's wrong?" She asked looking into my eyes. "Nothing. Now let me get another kiss please?" I said inching forward but she pushed me off again. "I know we're touchy feely right now but you were never this physical at school unless you're hiding something." She said looking concerned. "Its nothing really." I said. She gave her look that meant tell her but I couldn't spill. "I'm serious." I said. "Okay. Whatever you say. But these are cut off." She said making a 'x' across her breast and lips. I frowned. "No fair." I said pouting. "Sorry." She said sliding past me and walking down the hall. She turned around when she neared the corner. "You coming." She said. I walked to her and she grabbed my hand and we continued down the hallway.

I got out of my car as everybody else got out of Kurt's. "Kurt that car is sick bro." I said running my hand over the tail gate. "I know. My dad in order for me to stop wearing form fitting sweaters that come down to the knee." He said locking the car. We all looked at his red sweater. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He said shrugging.

I wrapped my arm around San's waist as we walked. "Hey Kurt do you want to go hang out sometime?" Mercedes said hooking her arm through Kurt's. "Sure you can come over Friday for Minneli night." He said. Quinn and San s,liked this weird smile at her.

We got to the entrance and saw some girl Rachel was fascinated with puking her guts out. "Excuse me we're from McKinley High and we want to know if we should get Dakota Stanley as our choreographer?" Rachel asked her. "Don't. He's a monster!" She screamed with a piece of puke hanging from her mouth. "Told you but no I'm always wrong." I said with Santana glaring at me. I raised my arm in surrender.

In the auditorium Vocal Adrenalin were dancing their asses off. I wasn't really interested but I was interested in Santana. I kissed her neck making her shiver. I ran my hand over her thigh. "Stop." She whispered and moved my hand away. I started sucking on her pulse point. She lightly pushed me away and pulled my ear to her mouth. "You need to stop because I don't know what's going on but tonight you need to tell me." She said then letting go of my shirt.

After their performance we walked outside to meet Dakota. Well they did. "Mr. Stanley. Mr. Stanley. We're the McKinley High glee club." Rachel said over excitedly. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry no autographs kids." He said. "We were wondering if you could choreograph for us." She asked. "Sorry but I need 8,000 dollars to even look at you then another 10,000 if you place in nationals which with my help you will place." He said then driving off.

"Well anybody need a ride?" I asked. "I do. I mean all of you live on the same side right?" Quinn asked. "Yeah. Rachel are you riding with Kurt of me?" I asked. "I'll ride with Kurt." She said. "Okay. Come on Quinn." I said as we walked to my car. We saw them off but then Dakota rode up to me.

"What up Blake. You know I thought that was you how you been?" He said coming around and giving me a handshake. "Straight. You still down in Louisiana or you left?" I asked. "Still there. You still dance?" He asked. "Yeah. Dubstep mostly now but I still go back to contemporary sometimes though." I said as Quinn cleared her throat. "Huh? Ohyeah. Dakota this is my friend Quinn Fabray she goes to McKinley with me." I said introducing her. "She your girl or something?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "Nah. She's pretty though but I don't think she goes that way."I said blushing and stuffing my hands in my pockets. Quinn chuckled.

"Well I know its a school night. So I'll let you go but hit me up sometime. I teach a masters class over here and I could use an example." He said. "Alright. I will. See you later dude." I said as we did our handshake again and then he walked off.

We got in my car and I got on the interstate. "How do you know Dakota?" Quinn asked. "No, Hey Blake how was your day?" I said laughing. "Hey Blake how was your day now how do you know Dakota?" She said giving me a glare. I laughed. "Um. My biological grandmother lives in Louisiana with my older brother. He's like 2 years older than me 1 year older than you. That's why I'm half french because I'm from Louisiana. But anyway my older brother Addarren noticed I could dance so my grandmother took me to Dakota and that's when I started dancing." I said turning onto Quinn's street. "Wait so how come you didn't say anything when we said we wanted him?" She asked. "Because I didn't want to get him. Sure Mr. Schue sucks but he is way to much they'll die." I said pulling into her driveway.

She pulled me like Santana did go her mouth. "And what you said wasn't right. I'm bi." She said. I smirked. "Really." I said. She shook her head yes. I leaned up to her lips and kissed her. She kissed back cupping my face. I started rubbing her thigh. She moaned into the touch. She stopped me and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Come to my room." She said. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out the car. She opened the front door and locked it before she grabbed my hand and we went to her room.

She closed her door and locked it. "Do you have any comdoms?" She asked. I checked my pocket where I usually keep them. They weren't there. Damn. "Nah. They must be at home." I said sighing. "Don't worry I'm on the pill anyway." She said then leading me to the bed before her knees hit the bed.

I woke up and kissed the top of Quinn's head before I left her house. Her parents weren't home so I could just walk out the front door.

When I got to school I was dog tired. I forgot that they had the car wash today. I don't feel like it. I feel like shit actually. I walked outside and sat in one of the chairs. "Hey Blake." Mercedes said. "Hey Cedes how long you been out here?" I asked. "Uh. Not long you working today or just chilling out?" She asked. "Chilling." I said. "Cool I'll be back later." She said as soon as she saw Kurt. "Okay." I said.

About an hour later I heard a sound of breaking glass. I looked over and Mercedes threw a rock through Kurt's windshield. "Woah." I said laughing. "You just broke my windshield." He yelled. She looked like she was frozen. "Mercedes!" He yelled for the millionth time. "Huh?" She finally said. "You busted my windshield." He yelled. "Well you busted my heart." She said storming off. I laughed.

"Hey." I heard somebody horse say behind me. I looked back and saw Quinn. "Hey baby girl. You alright?" I said taking her hand and bringing her around. "Yeah I'm fine. I just hurt a lot." She said. "I know. I'm sorry about that. But you know it was your first time. How about I come over and show you how to soak." I said kissing her hand. She shook here head. "Okay. And we could go for another round." She said in my ear. "Deal." I smirked. She walked away and Rachel was glaring at me. "What?" I said shrugging.

Dakota handed everybody their menus. Well except me, Santana, Britt and Quinn. "Artie you're not trying hard enough." Dakota said. "At what?" Artie said looking confused. "At walking." He said sarcastically. I snickered but Santana hit me in the chest. "You're cut too." He said to Mercedes. "Why?" She said. "You have to much mouth for me to deal with." He said to her causing me to try and hold my laugh in. He walked over to us that didn't have a menu. "You four are perfect no problems." I smirked. He winked at me going unnoticed by everyone except Quinn who smirked.

"You need a nose job." He said to Rachel. Her smile faltered. "Excuse me but what is this?" Finn said out of nowhere. "Listen Frankenteen. I'm simply just being honest. You need people that tell the truth. Or respect you enough to tell you the truth." Dakota said. "But we're all different that's what makes us special." Rachel said. I rolled my eyes. "Listen Yentil. You're not going to win anything with a beak like that." He said. I'm sorry but he is on fire with the insults today.

"Well I quit." Finn said. He was storming out with Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina behind him. "Wait. Barbra Steisand was told over and over again about getting g a nose job but she refused. So I refuse too." Rachel said. I rolled my eyes as they started going into these memories.

"So what we're trying to say is. You're fired." Rachel said. I opened my mouth to protest but then earned a glare from everybody. I closed it. At least he got 8,000 dollars out of it.

After all of this Quinn and San ended up in Sue's office. A few minutes later San came out crying. She immediately fell into my arms. Then walked Quinn. She looked at me. I pulled out my phone and signaled her to call me later. She nodded and walked down the hall.

This is going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4: Preggers

**Blake Berry**

**Chapter 4: Preggers**

"Alright babe I have to leave." I said kissing Quinn. "Stay." She whined. "I can't. My dads cook this big breakfast for game days and they think I'm at Santana's house. So when I'm late they'll call her and you know how San gets when she doesn't know where I am. And when I'm tall her I'm with you. She'll think something's up." I said smiling. "But something is up." She said stealing a kiss from me. "Yeah." I said nuzzling her neck then putting the side of my face on hers.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. "I love you too." She said putting her hand around my neck pulling me closer. "Quinn baby you're making it hard to leave." I said sighing and moving the hair out of her face. "Then don't." She whined. "I have too. How about after the game we meet up. You know after Puck leaves." I said smirking. "He's not coming over tonight so maybe you could come a little early meet my parents then we could have some alone time." She whispered. "I need a cold shower after those eyes baby." I said licking my lips. She chuckled.

"Bye Blake." She said playfully pushing me away. "Bye Quinn. Love you." I yelled down the hallway. "Love you too." I heard her say. I smiled to myself.

"Excuse me Mr. Schue this isn't in my key." I heard Rachel say. I heard everybody roll their eyes literally. "I know Rachel but this solo is for Tina." He said. Tina smiled. "Mr. Schue there's no way her voice compares to mine." Rachel said. "Come on Rach usually I'm not upset about this stuff because frankly I don't care but you can't get every solo give other people a chance." I said.

"No I will not. Mr. Schue we went over this. I get all the songs from West Side Story with Maria in them. This is totally unfair." She said crossing her arms across her chest meaning she was going to storm out any minute now. "Rachel you're being unfair to Tina here who has an amazing voice" "I don't care Mr. Schue. I thought you just had it out for me but you just are very unreasonable because you think I cause trouble but you know what I won't stand for it any longer." She said storming out.

Told ya.

"Berry get over here." Finn said. I walked over to him and Kurt. "Hey Kurt." I said patting his shoulder. "Hey Blake." He said sounding nervous. "What's wrong man?" I asked. "He's uh trying out for kicker." Finn said wiping his hand on his jersey.

"Alright well just relax man. Kel just got kicked off the team. So you have a spot. You just have to be good." I said then chuckling. After I said that coach came over. "Berry go run offense you too Hudson." Coach said. Me and Finn jogged over to the huddle. On the other side of the field we saw Kurt getting ready to kick.

He started dancing. Then he kicked a perfect field goal. "Berry. Pay attention." Dave hit me in the head. I glared at him then got ready to run the play that I didn't know.

"Bring it in ladies." Coach said an hour later. We took a knee me, Puck, and Finn in front. "Well guys today we found a new kicker so I want you guys to welcome him warmly." Coach Ken said. "Why so we can turn into a fag like him." Dave said. I turned around and looked at him. "Why don't you show some respect dude just because you're around him doesn't make you gay. He's not gay anyway." I said then turning back around.

"Thank you Blake." Kurt said. I shook my head and smiled. "Well game tomorrow guys. Get ready to kick ass." Coach said. They screamed in unison. After practice we headed to Mr. Schue's room. Coach had some stupid dance he thought would help us.

"Move right and shimmy shimmy shimmy." Kurt said showing us the moves. "This is stupid coach. We're not winning so what makes you think we're going to win with this. The other team is going to laugh their asses off." Puck said. "Relax man. Its just to take the pressure off." Finn said. "Pressure my ass." He yelled. "Alright ladies hit the showers." Coach said getting in between them.

Puck stormed out. I followed behind him and grabbed his arm. "Dude what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing just having a bad day." He said sighing. "No dude tell me what's wrong." I said touching his shoulder. He sighed. "Quinn's pregnant." He said looking like he was about to cry. I froze. As long as I've known Quinn and him have never had sex. There's no way that's his baby. "Sorry man." I said bringing him into a hug.

"Last time I checked Quinn Fabray you were a virgin before me." I said coming behind her. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You're pregnant?" I exclaimed. She pulled me around the corner. "How did you find out?" She said. "News flash Puck's my best friend and he would've told me that you two had sex which he didn't because ya'll never did. Only me and you. So I must be the baby daddy." I said whispering.

"Look Blake. I don't want you bailing on the kid. That's why I don't want to tell you." She said glaring at me. "So you basically just said I'll be a deadbeat." I said. "Basically." She said with venom. "No I won't be. You know that I care about you. So ill care about this child just as much." I said getting angry. "Well really you'll just be a Lima loser like all the rest of these people at this dumb ass school." She said starting to walk off but I grabbed her arm. "Is that really the reason or are you just saying that to spare my feelings?" I asked holding her in place. "Really he's a boy and you're a girl. I don't want a freak for my babies father. At least Puck will be normal." She said then storming off.

I stood there frozen. I can't believe she just said that. Everybody that's close to me knows that I'm insecure about my extra part I just don't show it. I walked off trying not to cry.

We were down by 6. Actually it was 6 - 0. "Berry we're doing your play." Finn said. I smiled. "Okay. Just hand it off I'll do the rest." I said. After the single ladies dance we were pumped. Even Puck was in high spirits. "Alright." Finn yelled. "Break!" We all said getting out of the huddle.

"Ready!" Finn yelled. "Green 15! Green 15!" He said calling out the play to all of us. "Hike! Hike!" He dropped back as if he was about to throw it but handed it off to me. I broke through the line and cut right. Somebody grabbed my feet but I stepped over him. I tripped on the way making sure not to touch the ground. I cut back left and headed for the touchdown. I saw a defender coming my way in front. I lowered my shoulder and ran him over. Finally I was at the touchdown. I ran over the goal line and handed the football to the ref. The crowd went crazy. Finn came and shoulder bumped me. Puck did too. I looked straight at Quinn. I could tell she was uncomfortable. I looked away and shoulder bumped Dave.

The score was 6 - 6. Kurt was up to kick the field goal. It got quiet. He kicked. It was good! The football team ran onto the field and picked up Kurt. We were so happy. It was our first win. I hugged and kissed Santana seeing Quinn out the corner of my eye glaring at me. I winked at her then licked my lips.

After the game I was at Quinn's locker. Santana had to get home and do some homework. "What do you want?" She asked. I pulled out my baby blanket and gave it to her. "What is this for?" She asked. "It was my baby blanket. I wanted to give it to you. To show you that I will be there. Even if you don't believe me. I'll always be here Quinn. But I'll leave you alone now." I said then walking away from her locker. Halfway down the hallway I turned and looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. I sighed then started walking again.


	5. Chapter 5: Rhodes Not Taken

**Chapter 5: Rhodes Not Taken**

**Blake Berry **

We were all in glee. I was beside Britt as Puck and Quinn led the song. All we did was sway from side to side. Then Quinn stopped in the middle of the performance and ran out. I smirked knowing exactly what it was. Morning sickness. Everybody looked worried.

"Mr. Schue can we address the giant elephant in the room?" Kurt said out of nowhere. "What your sexuality?" Santana stung. I snickered. That was a good one. "No, that we need Rachel back." Kurt said. It was her latest decision to quit the glee club. Also our new additions Puck, Mike, and Matt.

"Listen guys Rachel decided to leave so let her be." Mr. Schue said. "Yeah. Obviously she cares about a stupid solo than this club." I said. "Isn't she your sister?" Finn said. "And your point is?" I said. "You should back her up." He said. "Not if she did something stupid and plus I just think you care so you can push up on her a little more." I said. His face flushed as Brittany sent him a glare. "Enough." Mr. Schue said stopping us. "Practice is over you guys." He said sighing and rubbing his forehead.

I walked in and stood by the threshold looking at Rachel getting interviewed. Jacob had his eyes glued on Rachel's chest. "Aye Israel how about you get yours eyes up?" I said warningly. He stiffened noticeably but I as his head move back up. He whispered something to Rachel and her demeanor changed drastically. She scolded him harshly and he started to pack his stuff. "Jacob I'm ready for you." Mr. What his name said as he entered the room. "I think I'm done for today." He said trying to stuff his bag. "Non since come along." He said that as Finn entered the room looking for Rachel.

"Hey uh Blake I'll take her home if you don't mind." Finn said. "Nah I don't. Just don't get her hopes up. My sister seems to think you have a thing for her. If you do tell here. But if you don't. Don't led her on." I said patting him on the back then walking away.

I walked to my locker where Santana was waiting for me. "Hey Sandy. You good?" I asked putting in my combo and opening my locker. A note fell out of my locker. I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket. "Good actually. We haven't hung out in a while." She said giving me her sex eyes. I chuckled. "Where were you when I had those eyes last week?" I asked closing my locker. "Well I'm sorry I had test and study." She said pouting.

"Well sorry San I can't this week. My dads want me home." I said my eye twitching. Damn it. "Why are you lying to me?" She asked. "I'm not I promise." I said it twitching again. She sighed. "What are you hiding?" She asked. Grabbing my wrist. "Its nothing that you need to worry about." I said sighing. "What is it?" She asked. "Nothing Santana. Like I told you. Just leave it alone." I said yanking my arms away. "Don't lash out on me Blake. Just tell me." She said almost begging me. "I said its nothing. It stays nothing. And even if I was hiding something it will come out in the end." I said shaking my head and walking off.

The next day at the end of the day practice was canceled. I was walking to glee practice when I saw Quinn at her locker. "Fabray." I said leaning against a locker beside her. "Go away." She said. "Easy baby mama you were just saying you love me a few days ago now you hate me?" I said. She rolled her eyes. She walked around me. "Hey. Just remember what I said was true. Always will be." I said as she stopped.

She turned around and looked hurt. "I meant what I said Quinn. I just hope you weren't saying it just to say it." I said as my voice cracked. "Hey Q." I heard Santana say behind me. I walked past Quinn and headed to the choir room.

"Hey guys. This is April Rhodes." Mr. Schue said. "No offense but she looks old Mr. Schue." Mercedes said. "Yeah Mr. Schue is this even legal." Artie said. "Are we aloud to have old people in the glee club." Finn said. "Wait do we even know if Rachel's coming back because I don't think she could compare to her." Tina said. "Excuse me. I'll have you know I am. Here hold my jacket." She threw her jacket to Mr. Schue.

She started singing some song I wasn't interested in. I was in a pissy mood right now and Santana was looking at me every once in a while. After she got finished singing I got up and headed for the door. "Where are you going Blake." Mr. Schue said. "Home. Fuck this shit man." I said walking out and slamming the door.

"Well hello boys." April said walking into the locker room. "Woah. You're not suppose to be in here." I said standing up. "Relax Berry. Hello Mrs. Rhodes." Puck said. He groped her ass and she let out this high-pitched giggle. I groaned as Puck continued to flirt. I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker. I stuffed my bag getting ready to go.

"Woah where are you going?" She said. "Home. We just got out of practice." I said. "No. You're going to get this loving like everybody else." She said cupping me and getting really close to me. "Please back up." I said gulping. "No. You're going to love this baby girl." She said squeezing me. I started breathing heavy feeling the puke coming up my throat. "Plea-" It was over. Puke was all over her hair and face. She screamed. "Oh my god!" She screamed running into the showers. "Nice going Berry." Puck said pushing me into the locker.

"Uh Blake let me talk to you for a second." Mr. Schue said. He pulled me into the choir room. "Yeah." I said. "What's been up with you this week?" He asked. He sat me down. "Nothing." I said trying not to cry. "There has to be something." He said. "There isn't anything." I said my voice cracking. "Are you sure?" He asked. I broke down. "Quinn Fabray is pregnant." I said wiping my tears trying to suck it up. "I know that its Pucks." He said. I looked at him then looked back down.

"You can't be telling men what I think you're trying to tell me." He said rubbing his forehead. I shook my head indicating a yes. "Aren't you two best friends?" He asked. I nodded again. "How are you going to tell him?" He asked. "I don't know. I can't. I just can't. I can't tell him or San. They'll murder me. Then Quinn will murder me." I said crying even harder. He pulled me into a hug. "Just calm down sweetheart. Its gonna be okay." He said rubbing my back. "How about you take a day off. Come back on Monday." He said. "What about invitationals?" I said. "I'll handle it." He said. I nodded and the started crying some more.


	6. Chapter 6: Vitamin D

Chapter 6: Vitamin D

I got to school 2 hours late. I didn't sleep in. I walked out with everybody else but I went to San's house to face time with my brother in Louisiana. She left to school like 30 minutes ago. Me and my brother are very close even though we live in different states.

I walked to San's locker at the end of the day before glee. "Hey." I said then breathing out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Hey. How was your brother?" She asked. "He's doing good. He just got signed actually. He said one day he wants to get to know you." I said smiling shyly. "Cool. When's the next time you go to Louisiana?" She asked hugging me and putting her head in the crook of my neck. "In like 2 weeks." I said looking down at her. "Do you want me to come?" She asked. "Sure. If you're ready to get interrogated." I said chuckling. "I don't care as long as you're there." She said. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Quinn's pregnant." She said after a few minutes of silence. "H-H-H-How did you know?" I said with wide eyes. "Puck told us." She said good thing she had her eyes closed. "Didn't he tell you already?" She asked. "Yeah." I said my voice cracking. "Are you okay?" She asked opening her eyes and looking at me straight in my eyes. "Yeah San. I'm fine. Fine." I said fake smiling. "I'm going yo call you later and when I call you you need to tell me what's wrong." She said seriously then we walked hand in hand to glee.

GleeGlee

We were in glee. Puck looked dead. Well I thought he was till Kurt shook him awake. We were working on this duet. Mr. Schue let me on the boys team for some reason. But we had practice right after this meeting and we needed him to run routes. Maybe I should just tell him about the baby. He's been working his ass off trying to prepare form this baby. "Dude. Are you alive." I said tapping his face. "Huh?" He said waking up. "Is he drooling?" Finn asked. "Oh. Sorry guys." He said. He wiped his face. "I'm gonna go to the nurses office.

"Blake run over this line with me." Finn said. "Okay." I said.

These are my confessions

She said she got one on the way.

These are my confessions

"Good Blake." Mr. Schue said. I smiled. "Thanks Mr. Schue." I said. The bell rang. "Blake time for practice come on." Finn said. He was dragging Puck with him. But this time he was so happy he wouldn't leave I don't know when he got so happy.

GleeGlee

Finn lined us up outside and gave us water filled cups. "Are you sure dude?" I asked as he passed out the pills. "Trust me it'll give you energy." He said. "Okay." I said. We took the pill then drunk the water. "Ready?" Finn asked. "Ready!" We were pumped.

Finn:

This ain't a song for the broken hearted

No silent prayer for the faith departed

Finn and Puck:

And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

Finn (with New Direction Boys):

(It's my life!)

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life!)

Artie and Blake (New Directions Boys):

(These are my confessions)

Just when I thought I said all I can say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

(These are my confessions)

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

Damn near cried when I got that phone call

I'm so thrown, I don't know what to do

But to give Part 2 of my

Finn with New Directions Boys:

You better stand tall

When they're calling you out

Finn and Artie with New Directions Boys:

Don't bend, don't break

Baby, don't back down

These are my confessions

Finn (Artie with New Directions Boys):

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

(These are my confessions) I just wanna live while I'm alive

Artie and Finn (New Directions Boys):

(It's my life)

Just when I thought I said all I can say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

(These are my confessions)

Finn (with New Directions Boys):

I just wanna live while I'm alive!

(It's my life!)

GleeGlee

"Drive me home?" San asked looping her arm through mine. "Sure. As long as I don't get interrogated." I said. She leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked. We got to my car and I opened the door for San. As soon as she got in I closed the door and went to my side.

As soon as we got on the road she started to talk. "I've noticed since we went to Carmel you've been acting different. Was it something that happened with Quinn. I mean what was it?" She asked. I took a deep breath trying not to cry. "She found out I used to dance for Dakota."She gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said. "Okay first you never asked. And second the only reason she knows is because he let it slip when we were talking." I said. "Black I know that's not all there is to it. Just because you used to dance." She said giving me a look. "Nah. That's not it. She uh. She told me she was bisexual. Then we kissed. One thing led to another and we slept together. And that day I didn't have a condom. I got Quinn Fabray pregnant not Puck." I said pulling into her driveway. She had been looking out the window the whole time. "I'm so sorry." I said starting to cry. "Yeah. Me too." She said getting out the car and slamming the door. She ran to her door and looked back at me. She had tears running down her cheeks and that hurt look in her eyes. The only look that came when I really fucked up.

Damn.


	7. Chapter 7: Throwdown

**Chapter 7 : Throwdown**

**Blake Berry**

I walked in my house and dropped my bag by the door. "Dads I'm home." I said then sighing. "Hey youngest child. You ready for dinner?" My dad Leroy asked me pulling me into a hug. "Nah Dad I'm not really hungry." I said wrapping my arms around him. He pulled me back from the hug and looked at me. "Well will you at least sit at the table?" He asked. "Sure." I said as my daddy walked out the kitchen too. "Hey Blake." He said pulling me into a side hug then went to the table.

They were having vegan spaghetti. Not one of my favorite foods anyway. "How was your day kids?" My daddy Hirman asked. "Fine." I answered dryly. Rachel continued the conversation with my dads while I sat in silence.

"Blake." My dad called me. "Yeah." I said looking up at him. "What's wrong with you? Usually you're the clown at dinner." He said looking worried. "Its nothing. Its something I need to fix." I said running my fingers through my hair. "You sure we can't help?" My daddy asked. "Yeah. I'm good dads. Can I be excused?" I asked standing from my seat. "Sure honey. Get your homework done." He said. I headed upstairs to my room and laid out on my bed.

GleeGlee

"Knock Knock. Blake we're making cocoa care to join?" My dad asked standing in my doorway. "I'm good dad." I said turning my back to the door. I knew he didn't leave because I heard my door close. I felt my bed sink in. He placed his chin on my arm. "Are you okay?" He asked. I burst into tears. I moved on his lap and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back whispering 'its going to be okay' and 'ever things gonna be alright'.

"Dad I messed up big time." I said between tears. "I'm sure whatever you did. It'll be over by next week." He said still rubbing my back. "No, Dad it affects me for the rest of my life. Or just 18 years." I said wiping at my tears but more just kept coming. "Blake what is that suppose to mean?" He asked. "Quinn Fabray is pregnant." I said sucking it up. "What!" He exclaimed. "Dad I am so sorry." I said wiping my face. "How could you do such a dumb thing?" He said. "It was out of control and it was her first time and she wanted it to be special. So she said I could go raw. But now I know it was a bad idea. Because she's pregnant." I said burying my head in his chest. "Do her parents know?" He said. "No, but she's letting Puck take the fall for what I did. He's scared out of his mind." I said. "Wait. Quinn is Puck's girl?" He asked confused. "Yes dad. I know it was wrong. And he's gonna be crushed when he finds out." I said wrapping my arms around him as he did the same. "He's your best friend Blake. You need to tell him before somebody else does." He said putting his head on top of mine. "I know. I just don't want to lose him." I said sighing. "Trust me you won't. He'll be hurt but relieved that it isn't his." He said. "Does Santana know?" I heard Rachel's voice from the doorway.

I looked up to see her. "How much did you hear?" I asked. "All of it." She said sitting beside my dad looking at me. "Yeah. I told her today. Now she won't talk to me." I said looking down. "She'll come around kiddo." My dad said. "Yeah. In like 2 years." I said snorting. "Good luck in that one. But don't worry Blake your secrets safe with us." Rachel said. My dad nodded in agreement. "Thanks." I said smiling warmly.

GleeGlee

" Santana, Wheels, Lively, Gay kid, Asian, Other Asian, Aretha, and Shaft. Come with me. Come on! Move it!" Coach Sylvester said. "Sue you can't split them up." Mr. Schue exclaimed. "Page 24. Bi-law 14. Paragraph 2. Groups must have 12 people but not all have to perform together." She read aloud as Mr. Schue read. "So these are Sue's children. They are a minority and I love minorities. We will perform at the end of the week with our numbers." She commanded. "Fine. But these kids won't stand by this for longer than a week." Mr. Schue said.

GleeGlee

" You're one of the hottest girls in the school." Jacob said to Rachel at her locker. I was waiting to walk her to class. "Eww." She said slamming her locker and pulling me letting me know she was ready. "So is it true?" He said behind us as we raced to get away from him. "Is what true?" Rachel said. "About Quinn Fabray." He said. I turned around grabbed him by his collar and pinned him to the locker. "What do you know?" I asked. "Nothing just that she has a surprise on the way?" He said stammering in fear. Blake let him go." Rachel said softly behind me.

"Is that all you know?" I asked. "I take it its true." He said then chuckling after. I gripped his shirt tighter causing him to whine. "Blake." Rachel said as a crowd started to form. My jaw tightened. "You run that story and I will see to it you stay at the bottom of the totem pole. Or I'll just tell my sister what you do while listening to her sing." I threatened in his ear. "Blake." She commanded. I dropped him and backed up.

"Nothing to see here." I yelled. The crowd left as Jacob helped himself up. Rachel talked to him. I stood against the locker as she did. Five minutes later he walked off. "What did you say to him?" I asked. "Nothing. Just not to run the story." She said pulling along to her class.

GleeGlee

"Alright group. Here's the music let's get to it." Coach Sylvester said as the band entered the room. "Hate on Me. R&B at its finest." Mercedes said cheezing. We cheered. I was actually happy chilling with these guys. The piano man started with the piano.

Mercedes:

If I could give you the world

On a silver platter

Would it even matter?

You'd still be mad at me

If I can find in all this

A dozen roses

That I would give to you

You'd still be miserable

'Cause in reality

I'm gon' be who I be

And I don't feel no faults

For all the lies that you bought

You can try as you may

Bring me down but I say

That it ain't up to you

Gonna on do what you do

Mercedes with Sue's Kids:

Hate on me hater

Now or Later

Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be mad baby (Sue's Kids: Go head and hate)

Go head and hate on me hater

'Cause I'm not afraid of

What I got, I paid for

You can hate on me

Mercedes:

Ooh, if I gave you peaches

Out of my own garden

And I made you a peach pie

Would you slap me high?

Wonder if I gave you diamonds

Out of my own room

Would you feel the love in that

Or ask why not the moon

If I gave you sanity

For the whole of humanity

And had all the solutions

For the pain and pollution

Mercedes with Sue's Kids:

No matter where I live

Despite the things I give

Mercedes

You will always be this way

So go ahead and

Mercedes with Sue's Kids:

Hate on me hater

Now or Later

'Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be mad baby (Sue's Kids: Go head and hate)

Go head and hate on me hater

Cause I'm not afraid of

What I got I paid for

You can hate on me

Hate on me hater

Now or Later

'Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be mad baby (Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me)

Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free)

Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny)

What I got I paid for (Sue's Kids: So shall)

You can hate on me (Tina: You can not hate on me!)

Now or Later

'Cause I'm gonna do me

You'll be mad baby (Tina: So shall it be) (Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me)

Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free)

Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny)

What I got I paid for (Tina: So shall it be)

You can hate on me

Hate on me hater

Now or Later (Sue's Kids: My mind is free)

Cause I'm gonna do me (Sue's Kids: My destiny)

You'll be mad baby (Tina: So shall, so shall it be)

(Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me)

Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free)

Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny)

What I got I paid for (Sue's Kids: So shall it be)

You can hate on me (Mercedes: Yeah

Sue walked out of the classroom to talk to Mr. Schue. "Well you guys I think we're done for today." Mercedes said gathering her stuff. Everybody was smiling and happy. Everybody left but me and Santana.

I ran my fingers through my hair nervous to speak to her. "San?" I said. She looked at me but turned back around heading out the door. "Wait. Will you just listen to me?" I said grabbing her arm pulling her back. She looked me in my eyes. She never looked so vulnerable. "I'm sorry okay. I know I fucked up. Big time. I never want to hurt you. Ever. And you know that. But I do have a question." I said biting my bottom lip. "What?" She said her voice cracking at the end. "Are we still together?" I asked softening my eyes. "As of right now I don't know Blake. All this shit again. We've been through this before with that Charlie girl. Now again with my best friend. And she's pregnant Blake. Pregnant. What are you gonna tell Puck? Your best friend Blake. I just can't believe you would do this again." She said shaking her head and getting out of my grip.

"Sandy I'm sorry." I said grabbing her hand. She started to cry. "I can't believe you." She said in sobs. She grabbed my shirt and cried into it. I wrapped my arms around her as she leaned here head further into my shirt. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you." I said. She kissed my cheek. "I love you too. But we're not good." She said wiping here lip gloss off my cheek. "I know. But I promise this won't ever happen again. Promise. If I do you can break up with me. Just completely give up on me." I said kissing her forehead. I wrapped her arms around my neck standing on her toes. "I love you." She said. "Love you too Sandy." I said sighing.

GleeGlee

New Directions:

Hey, oh, Hey Oh!

Where they at, where they at,

Where they at, where they at,

Where they at, where they at,

Where they at, come on now

If you wanna go and take a ride wit me

We three-wheelin' in the fo' with the gold D's

Oh why do I live this way?

(Hey) Must be the money!

In the club on the late night, feelin' right

Lookin' tryin' to spot somethin' real nice

Lookin' for a little shorty hot and horny

So that I can take home (I can take home)

She can be 18 (18) wit an attitude

Or 19 kinda snotty actin' real rude

But as long as you a thicky thicky thick

Girl you know that it's on (Know that it's on)

I peep something comin' towards me up the dance floor

Sexy and real slow (hey)

Sayin' she was peepin' and I dig the last video

So when Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no?

Her measurements were 36-25-34

I like the way you brush your hair

And I like those stylish clothes you wear

I like the way the light hit the ice and glare

And I can see you moving way over there

"We better get back." Mercedes said laughing. "Yeah. Sylvester will kill us if she finds out we're here." I said grabbing my bag. "Yeah she threatened to cut my hair next time she sees us hanging out." Kurt said. "You wouldn't look good with a shaved head." I said joking. "Bye guys." Tina said as she wheeled Artie away. "Hey Mr. Schue." We said as the curly haired man walked into the room. "Hey guys. Good to see you." He said. "Yeah. Well we got to head to practice." Tina said. We walked out the classroom.

GleeGlee

"We are the New Directions and we will be performing No Air." Rachel said. "Yeah 3 people. I doubt this is good. Come on kids." Sue said. "No Sue you will sit here and watch this performance." Will said. "And who says I has too?" She said. "Come on Sue. You left me with 3 kids. I can't do anything with 3 kids." He said. "Not with that attitude you can't." She said coming down to his level.

They argued for a good 5 minutes. "Okay stop." Finn said. "Yeah. If you two are just going to sit here and argue we can go home where most of us have two parents that do that very well." I said. " Fellow glee clubbers, it would be an honor to show you how a real storm out is done. I encourage you to follow my lead." Rachel said then storming out. We followed her out the auditorium.

GleeGlee

"Alright kids. Its good to see all of you guys." He said. I smiled as well as everyone else. "And guys I want you to know that you all are minorities. Like Blake being Indian. Or Artie being paraplegic. And Santana being Latina. And Quinn is" "Pregnant." Coach Sylvester finished. We all were shocked. "It'll be around everywhere tonight and tomorrow." She said slamming her papers down then leaving the room. Quinn began crying. Puck hugged her. I ran my fingers through my hair. This was getting serious quickly.

GleeGlee

New Directions:

Ah ah ah-ah-ah

Ah ah ah-ah-ah

Ah ah ah-ah-ah

Ah ah ah-ah-ah

Rachel:

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side

You know, I'll take your hand

Finn:

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know, I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah)

Finn and Rachel:

No I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah)

Finn and Rachel with New Directions:

Keep holding on

Rachel (with Finn):

'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)

Finn and Rachel with New Directions:

Just stay strong

Rachel (with Finn):

'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)

Finn and Rachel (with New Directions):

There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say)

Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So, (keep holding on)

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Finn:

So far away I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Finn and Rachel:

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side

I will fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah)

I'll fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah)

Yeeah, yeeah!

Finn and Rachel with New Directions:

Keep holding on

Rachel (with Finn):

'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)

Finn and Rachel with New Directions:

Just stay strong

Rachel (with Finn):

'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)

Finn and Rachel (with New Directions):

There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say)

Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do)

There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)

So, (keep holding on)

'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Finn and Rachel with New Directions harmonizing:

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Finn and Rachel with New Directions:

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaah

Rachel with New Directions:

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da...

Finn and Rachel with New Directions:

Keep holding on

Rachel (with Finn):

'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)

Finn and Rachel with New Directions:

Just stay strong

Rachel (with Finn):

'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)

Finn and Rachel (with New Directions):

There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say)

Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do)

There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)

Finn and Rachel with New Directions:

So, keep holding on

Finn and Rachel:

'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Finn with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah)

Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (Rachel and Finn: Keep holding on)

Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah)

Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (Rachel and Finn: Keep holding on)

Finn and Rachel (with New Directions):

There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say)

Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do)

There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)

New Directions:

So, keep holding on (Finn and Rachel: Keep holding on)

Finn and Rachel:

'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through

We all hugged Quinn in a big group hug. We knew her world was coming down also Puck's.


	8. Chapter 8: Mash-Up

**Blake Berry**

**Chapter 8: Mash-Up**

**"Hey." I said grabbing Quinn before she walked in school. I pulled her to the side so others could go through. "What do you want?" She asked. "Woah there baby mama I just wanted to say that I got a job to support the baby. You know to make extra money than I already am." I said smirking. "No thanks, Puck already has a job." She said. "Yeah. I know but how many pools are there in Lima." I said chuckling. "It will have to do." She said then storming off. **

**"Blake." I turned around to see Santana heading my way. "Hey Sandy. Looking hot as always." I said kissing her. "That's how you know you're not getting any." She said smirking. "Not for long." I said kissing her cheek then smiling. She started to walk so I put my hand on the small of her back as we walked in the school.**

**I walked to my locker with San in tow. A few lockers down Quinn was chewing Puck out. I shook my head and smiled. They walked away hand in hand Quinn having a satisfied look on his face. Then a few seconds later Puck got slushied. Quinn stepped away as Puck threw him into the wall. It was the same guy that slushied Rachel. **

**GleeGlee**

**Me and Sandy walked into glee to see Quinn wiping Puck's eyes. "Hey Britt baby." I said as she hugged me close. "Hey Blake." She said then smiling. I ran my hands down Britt's leg and back up. She gasped as I did it. "Alright enough." Santana said bringing me away. "Yeah Blake tryna steal my girlfriend from me?" Finn said coming and pitting his arm around Britt. "Nah man. She just has long legs. Me likey." I said winking at he as Mr. Schue came in. **

**"Alright guys. This week we are studying mash-ups. Now we are going to do one of my personal favorites to mash-up." He said handing us sheet music for Bust a Move. "Wait. What's a mash-up?" Artie asked. "Its kind of like two songs you put together to make it one masterpiece. But sometimes two songs don't work. Or go together. And that's the lesson this week. Try to make two songs work." Mr. Schue said explaining. **

**"Bust a Move Mr. Schue. That's old school." Mercedes said. I laughed. "You're right." He said. "Now Artie why don't you roll over there to the bass and Finn the umm drums." Mr. Schue said. "Sorry Mr. Schue this just doesn't fit me." He said sighing. "Come on Finny bear." Britt whined. He sighed and went over to the drums. "Puck how about lead?" Mr. Schue asked. "Sorry Mr. Schue I have corn syrup in my eyes." He said as Quinn was still rubbing his eyes trying to get it out. "Are you serious about the volunteers of the males of glee club. Come on guys you have to lead us." Rachel nagged on about. **

**"Don't worry I'll take it from here." Mr Schue said taking off his shirt. Thank God he had another shirt on. I wouldn't have been able to handle his chest hair. Its outrageous.**

**Will:**

**Bust it**

**This here's a tale for all the fellas**

**Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us**

**Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous**

**Play hard to get, females get jealous**

**Okay smartie, go to a party**

**Girls are scantily clad and showin' body**

**A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her**

**But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter**

**Next day's function, high class luncheon**

**Food is served, and you're still cold munchin'**

**Music comes on, people start to dance**

**But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants**

**A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin'**

**Sits down next to you and starts talkin'**

**Said she wanna dance 'cause she likes the groove**

**So come on, fatso, and just bust a move**

**New Directions Girls:**

**Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya**

**New Directions Boys:**

**Just bust a move!**

**New Directions Girls:**

**Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh**

**Will (New Directions Girls):**

**You're on a mission and you're wishin'**

**Someone could cure your lonely condition**

**Lookin' for love in all the wrong places**

**No fine girls, just ugly faces**

**From frustration, first inclination**

**Is to become a monk and leave the situation**

**But every dark tunnel has a light of hope**

**So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope (Uh)**

**Your movie's showin', so you're goin'**

**Could care less about the five you're blowin' (Uh)**

**Theater gets dark just to start the show**

**And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row (Uh)**

**She's dressed in yellow, she says Hello**

**Come sit next to me, you fine fellow (Uh)**

**You run over there without a second to lose**

**And what comes next, hey bust a move**

**New Directions Girls:**

**If you want it, you got it (Uh)**

**If you want it, baby, you got it**

**New Directions Boys:**

**Just bust a move!**

**New Directions Girls:**

**If you want it, you got it (Uh)**

**If you want it, baby, you got it (Uh)**

**Will (New Directions Girls:):**

**In the city, ladies look pretty**

**Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty**

**Tell a funny joke just to get some play**

**Then you try to make a move and she says, "no way"**

**Girls are fakin', goodness sakin'**

**They want a man who brings home the bacon**

**Got no money, and you got no car**

**Then you got no woman, and there you are (Uh)**

**Some girls are sadistic, materialistic (Yeah!)**

**Looking for a man makes them opportunistic (Uh)**

**They're lyin' on the beach perpetratin' a tan (Yeah!)**

**So that a brother with the money can be their man ( Uh)**

**So on the beach you're strollin', real high rollin' (Yeah!)**

**Everything you have is yours and not stolen (Uh)**

**A girl runs up with somethin' to prove**

**So don't just stand there, bust a move**

**New Directions Girls:**

**If you want it, you got it (Uh)**

**If you want it, baby, you got it**

**New Directions Boys:**

**Just bust a move!**

**New Directions Girls:**

**If you want it, you got it (Uh)**

**If you want it, baby, you got it (Uh)**

**Will (New Directions Girls:):**

**Break it down for me, fellas (Uh)**

**Ah... Oh...**

**Ah... Oh...**

**Ah... Oh...**

**Ah... Oh...**

**New Directions Girls:**

**Huh, hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya**

**Huh, huh, hey, ya, y, huh, ooh, ohh, yeah**

**Will:**

**Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry**

**In five days from now he's gonna marry**

**He's hopin' you can make it there if you can**

**'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man**

**You say "neato," check your libido**

**And roll to the church in your new tuxedo**

**The bride walks down just to start the wedding**

**And there's one more girl you won't be getting**

**So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'**

**A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'**

**She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back**

**And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked**

**Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'**

**Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'**

**Says she wants to dance to a different groove**

**Now you know what to do, G, (New Direction Boys: Bust a move)**

**New Directions Girls::**

**You want it, you got it (Uh)**

**If you want it, baby, you got it**

**New Directions Boys:**

**Just bust a move!**

**New Directions Girls:**

**If you want it, you got it (Uh)**

**If you want it, baby, you got it**

**Uh, uh, uh, hey, huh, huh, ya, huh**

**Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya**

**GleeGlee**

**At practice we were in a huddle. "Alright. We'll do blue flat." Puck said. "How about no." Azimo said. "Dude what's your problem. You've been up his ass all day." I said stepping in the middle of the huddle. "Maybe because he's been frolicking around with the glays all day." He said. "And what is that suppose to mean?" I said. "It means all of glee is filled with gays." A random dude said. "Yeah. Dancing and prancing around like he lost his manhood or something. Actually the only thing making you a man because you got Fabray pregnant." He said. "Probably got somebody else to do it for you anyway." The random said. "That's it." Puck said jumping from where he was onto Azimo. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The defense said as the whole team started to notice. **

**Mike ran over pulling Puck off. But he just went right back to beating the guy up. Coach came running blowing his whistle. Like that was going to stop them. Mike pulled them back and to the side. Puck threw off his helmet and rose up at him. "Stop! Sideline and take a knee!" Coach yelled. Nobody moved. "Now!" He said. I walked to the sideline and took a knee beside Puck. I patted his head and he smirked. **

**I wasn't really listening till coach said "Mandatory practice Thursday at 3:30." He screamed. "But coach that's the same time as glee practice." I said. "I know. You better tell Hudson that too. The little glee golden boy and all you others just have to pick." Coach said. "Man whatever. Fuck this team. Glee helped us win our first game. Now you just gonna try and take them down like everybody else. I thought you had more self respect coach. Forget this garbage ass team anyway." I said throwing down my helmet and stormed off. **

**GleeGlee**

**"Wait so you guys don't have a song." Mr. Schue asked. "Actually I do Mr. Schue." Finn said. I rolled my eyes. Here we go with my sister. Its like he doesn't want Britt so he's just throwing her to the side. But not my business. Its theirs. **

**Finn:**

**Where it began, I can't begin to know when**

**But then I know it's growing strong**

**Was in the spring**

**And spring became summer**

**Who'd believe you'd come along**

**Hands, touching hands, reaching out**

**Touching me, touching you**

**Finn with New Directions:**

**Oh, sweet Caroline**

**Good times never seem so good**

**I've been inclined to believe it never would**

**Oh, sweet Caroline**

**Good times never seem so good**

**I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no..**

**GleeGlee**

**After school I was in the locker room at my locker. "Blake you coming?" Mike asked with Matt beside him. "Yeah. Just give me a minute." I said looking at the picture in my locker. It was a picture of me and my big brother in our football gear when we were younger. I let a tear fall. I love football. I've been playing all my life and it comes down to this moment. I have to pick glee for San, Quinn, and Britt. Also for the baby. I have to show Quinn I'm there for them. And I don't quit. **

**"Having a hard time?" Finn said. "Yeah. I don't want to quit but I have to show people something. Prove something to them. Like I'm not a failure or something. I just want to prove I don't give up." I said wiping my eyes. He pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him too. "Thanks Finn. I needed that." I said kissing his cheek and letting go. I closed my locker and walked with Finn to the choir room. **

**We walked in and Santana came to hug me. "I love you so much." She whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I said smiling. She pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back hungrily. She grabbed my neck and pulled me closer. I placed my hands on her waist. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She parted her lips and my tongue explored her mouth. I massaged her tongue with mine causing her to moan. "Alright you two." Mr. Schue said. I pulled back causing her to whine. I pecked her lips one last time before sitting down. **

**GleeGlee**

**"Blake slow down" Puck said falling into step with me. "What do you want Puckerman?" I asked with venom. "You want to be on the football team again?" He asked. "Of course. I quit though." I said. "Well coach said we're back on. He canceled the Thursday practice indefinitely." Puck said. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yeah. See you there man." He said. I hugged him then went to find San. **

**I found her at her locker. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her and laid my head on her shoulder. "Hey babe." I said nipping at her neck. "Hey baby. Did Puck give you the news?" She asked. "Yes. Aren't you happy." I said kissing her cheek then coming around to face her. "Yeah. Now you're back at the top with me. We're the knew it couple." She said closing her locker. "Oh yeah." I asked. "Yeah." She said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. "I love you." I said pecking her lips. She smiled. "I love you too." She said. I walked her to her math class earning a peck before she went in. **

**GleeGlee**

**At the end of glee club practice my phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID. It was my brother Addarren. "Hello." I said. "Blake. They did it. They did it." He screamed. "They did what? Who are they?" I asked. "410. They killed her. " He screamed. "Who? " I said. "They shot her. They snuck up and shot her in the mall." He said. "Snupe slow down." I said. He was taking deep breaths. "They shot granny Blake. They shot her. In front of me." He said. I dropped my phone and dropped to my knees. San ran over to me. "Blake! Blake!" She screamed. I saw Rachel pick up my phone. I was sobbing. So bad that my head hurt. **

**This can't be happening. **


	9. Chapter 9: Wheels Part 1

**Blake Berry**

**Chapter 9: Wheels**

410 is a gang that is stationed in Jonesboro, Louisiana. That's where all my biological family lives. They disowned me after they found out from the doctor that I was intersex. My grandmother kept in contact with me after I was adopted by my dads.

Now 410 is located in West Jonesboro. We live in East Jonesboro where the 96 are located. They have this beef between each other. My big brother, not Addarren but my older older brother Clayton, who would be 28 now was in 96.

Clayton got caught selling weed on west side one day. The 410's are very territorial. They let my brother off easy which meant a beating. The 96's didn't like that so they went back and confronted them. I told Clay that night not to go. He didn't listen. The next day the morgue called granny and told her to come down and identify if it was him. It was him. He was shot 2 times. One in the head. One straight to the heart.

The 410's claimed he was shot by some random person on the street. My granny told the police it was them. Like every bodies motto 'snitches get stitches'. Instead they put a hit out. A hit is when you get somebody lower than your ranking to do your dirty work. But this came from the CEO of 410. So therefore all of the lower levels got that hit. The hit exactly was to wipe out the Ross family. The first was my bio-dad. We didn't talk a lot but I did love him truly. Then went my grandad. He was in a nursing home at the time. They snuck in and shot him. Nurses said didn't see anything. Typical. But now they got my grandmother,6 years later after my grandfather's death.

GleeGlee

There was a knock on my door. In walked Rachel. She came over and hugged me. I needed it. It was 2 days after my grandmother's death. It was Saturday night. San stayed with me on Friday and this morning. She comforted me the best she could. She had to leave for a family engagement. So I've been laying in bed ever since.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Blake." Rachel said. She laid down beside me. "You loved her dearly. I know you did. Addarren called. He said you're leaving Tuesday and the funerals Thursday." She said. I curled into her side and laid my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks Reach. For everything. I hope I never lose you." I said burying my head deep in her shoulder. "No need to thank me. I'm your older sister. I need to start looking out for you more. And my older brother on your side. I love you guys more than this world and I'll kill anybody that hurts you guys." She said kissing the top of my head. I smiled knowing she had my back. And my brothers.

GleeGlee

"Hey." Santana said coming to my locker at the beginning of the day. "What's up Sandy." I said smiling warmly. "How you holding up?" She asked hugging me. "I'm straight. I just feel really numb. Like I have nobody left but my brother in Jonesboro. And he's getting out of there soon but they'll just follow him around till they get him and my Mom. And then finally me." I said sniffling. She sighed and pecked my lips.

"Listen babe. I leave tomorrow. And I want you to meet my brother when he flies in tonight." I said palming my face to wipe my tears. I had to put up my front at school and be strong. "Of course. I'll be there. What time?" She asked. "8." I said smirking. The warning bell rang. "I'll see you after class. But text me if it gets to be too much. I'll be here." She said kissing my cheek and walking off.

"Wow. She's whipped." Puck said behind me. "Whatever Puckerman." I said. "Woah what's up your ass?" He said. "Not now. You know what just go away right now. Now isn't the time." I said throwing my hands in the air. "Look. I heard about your grandmother. It sucks man I know you loved her a lot. But no need to take it out on me. Come on I'm your best friend and you've been neglecting me." He said looking at me with doe eyes.

"Maybe there's been so much going on and you haven't been there." I said. "Like what Blake?" He said. "My breakup with my girl. Her finding out all my secrets and the most latest my grandmother dying." I said. "And what was I suppose to do? Huh? I have this baby drama. My girl down my back telling me to get a real job. Be a man. To grow up. I'm sorry Blake but there are bigger things than somebody getting killed in your family. Because frankly it happens every few years so you should be used to it by now." He yelled.

I snapped. I punched him. He held his face. But then he jumped on me. I caught myself before we fell. I pushed him off of me. I got on top of him and started pounding his face. But he overpowered me and flipped us over. He squeezed me. I squealed in protest. "Ever do that again and you won't have anymore babies." He said through clenched teeth. "Puckerman office now." Figgins says. He got up and slammed his fist into the locker. I got up and pushed past people and went into the lockeroom. I kicked the hamper with the dirty towels. I went to the towel holder and threw it down. I slammed my fist in the lockers repeatedly. I slid down them and just cried.

GleeGlee

"I'm home." We walked in the door together. Me and Santana. "Hey honey. Why are you home so early?" My dad asked. "I just wasn't feeling it." I said. "No, why are you home? Its like 12:30 Blake. So what's the real reason?" He asked. "I got suspended." I said. "For doing what?" He exclaimed. "Fighting." I said. "Who?" He said. "Puck. But he didn't hit me. I hit him." I said. "You're grounded?" He said. "Dad! Please. I just wanted a day to spend with my girlfriend before I leave." I said. He gave me a stern look before softening.

"Go upstairs. You too Santana. I have to leave in a little while." He said then walking back into the kitchen. I grabbed her hand and led her to my room, shutting the door on the way.

She stripped herself of her cheerios outfit and pulled on an oversized T-shirt of mine. I pulled down my pants revealing that I had basketball shorts under and pulled off my shirts leaving me in my sports bra.

"Sandy." I said walking over behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I laid my head on her shoulder. "Yeah." She said looking up and behind her. "I love you. A lot." I said kissing her neck and then hopping on my bed. "Yeah me too." She said laying on top of me across my back.

"You mean it?" I asked looking over my shoulder. "Yeah." She said coming to lay beside me.

"Why don't you think so?" She asked. "Because. I just want to know if it was real or not. Somebody actually loving me for who I am and not just what package I carry." I said looking at her straight in the eyes. "I'll love you no matter what. You know that Blake. Even if you decide not to love me anymore. I'll always love you." She said kissing me. "I love you." I said against her lips.

Her hands began to wonder. I looked down as my head began to twitch in anticipation of the touch. She cupped me. Making me gasp in pleasure. Santana rolled us over to where I was on the bottom and she was on top. Un-expectantly I felt butterfly kisses being laid on my neck. I moaned in contact. Her hands slid underneath my shorts pulling them down as my length began to grow. Coming back up to kiss me I held onto her neck bringing our bodies flush against each other. Her small hands made circles around my head. I threw my head back in satisfaction. I grabbed her wrist. "Am I hurting you?" She asked with worry in her eyes. "No, its just if you keep doing that I'll blow my load." I said panting. She blushed. "Sorry." She said pecking my lips. I took this time to flip her over. She gasped in surprise of my control. I pulled her into a searing kiss. I massaged her sides causing the T-shirt to roll up. I moved to her abs that she and I were identically sporting. She moaned as I got closer to her panties. Louder the lower I got. I licked her bikini line causing her to whine in suspense of being licked down under. I pulled her panties down slowly. The flattening my tongue licking between her lips. She moaned arching her back. "Blake. I need you know." She panted out. I lined myself with her entrance. I pushed myself in causing her to wince in pain. We've only did this one other time that being me taking her virginity. She tapped my leg telling me that she ready. I pulled halfway out then entering her again. "Faster." She moaned. I pushed out and in,at a rapid pace. I ran my thumb over her clit causing her to arch her back. I kept pushing out and in. Finally I went further than I had ever been. She let out a strained moan then a rush came from between her legs. She was having a squirting orgasm. She rose off the bed juices running out of her. I let her ride it out me letting go myself but pulling out first seeing as I didn't wear a condom. She was panting still trying to recover. I wrapped myself and her in a blanket soon sleep engulfing us.

GleeGlee

Me and San were in the living room when my dad walked in from the front door. "Hey dad." I said. "Hey sweetie. Santana." He said walking over and hugging us. "Hey Mr. B." She said. "So not cool Uncle H." I heard some bodies voice say. It sounded kind of like my brother but there's no way its him. But he walked in. I screamed. He smirked. I ran and hugged him almost tackling him. "Snupe!" I yelled out his childhood nickname. "What up Berry." He said laughing. I was cheezing my ass off.

He looked over my shoulder. "Oh. Um Santana. This is my older brother Addarren Ross. Darren this is Santana Lopez my girlfriend." I said introducing them. "Nice to meet you Latin beauty." He said kissing her hand causing her to blush. "Hey. Back off." I said pulling Santana by her waist towards me. She chuckled.


	10. Chapter 9: Wheels Part 2

**Blake Berry**

**Wheels Part 2**

"So Blake where'd you meet Santana?" Snupe asked chowing down on his food. ""At school. We bumped into each other" "Actually you bumped into me." Santana interrupted. "Anyway. I helped her up and she said a few choice words but when she looked in my eyes and I knew she liked me. She just wouldn't admit it. Everybody loves the Berry lovin'." I said smirking and winking at Sandy. "Whatever Berry as soon as you saw me you started drooling." Santana said smiling deviously. "Of course because you were so cute I just couldn't resist." I said squeezing her cheek. "Hey. Hey. Hey. I'm sexy not cute. Two different things." She said smacking my hands away.

"Alright love birds. Dinner in front of you. Eat." My dad said with a stern look. "Yes dad." I said then starting to eat. "Hey... um Blake... What do you think they're gonna do about Carson?" Snupe asked finishing his plate. I dropped my fork it clanked on the plate and fell to the floor. "Was he... Was he there when it happened?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed holding my head in my hands. "Who's Carson?" Santana asked. "He's their late older brothers child. Their nephew. He was living with their grandmother." My dad explained. San rubbed my back trying to calm me down. I had broke down in tears while my dad was explaining.

"I'll take her upstairs. If we can both be excused sir." Santana said. "Yeah sure. San. No funny business please there are people in the house." My dad said sternly. "Yes sir. No funny business." She said as we headed upstairs. We got upstairs and she shut the door I picked her up and pinned her against the door. "What are you doing?" She whisper yelled. "Oh come on you know you like it." I said whispering in her ear. She shivered. "Come on San. I just want a little fun before we leave." I said kissing her. She pushed me off after a few seconds. I gave her a confused look.

"You don't want this really Blake. Every time something goes wrong you want sex or just to grope me...Blake just talk to me sometimes. I want to feel like...Like I actually mean something to you other than just a sex machine that puts out whenever you want." She said frowning. I let her down. We were staring at each other.

"Sleeps babe?" I asked breaking the staring contest. "Yeah. And cuddles?" She asked. "Yeah cuddles." I said pulling off my shirt and shorts. Leaving me shirtless and in boxers. San put another big T-shirt on. I climbed into bed San following. I got settled and turned on the TV to ridiculousness. San cuddled into my side and burried her face in my neck. I kissed her head. She sighed getting more comfortable by wrapping her arms around my torso.

GleeGlee

"Blake. Time to get up plane leaves in 3 hours." The sound of Snupes voice said. "Sleeps. 5 more minutes." I whispered. "You can do that on the plane." He said laughing. "No, I do it now." I said. He lifted the pillow from under my head. "Get up." He commanded as my head slammed into the mattress. "Ugh. Fine." I said unwrapping myself from Santana and getting up. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My dads had already packed my bags. I took out my contacts and put on my glasses. I put them in my bag just as San started to wake up. "Morning sweetie." I said grinning. "Morning babe." She said yawning. "No sleeps this morning." She said. "Nope plane leaves at 10 and its 7 now. The airports 2 hours away and knowing Rachel its going to take her 30 minutes to wake up and 30minutes to be ready. And an hour to eat." I said.

"Hey! I heard that." Said a muffled Rachel somewhere in the house. "Well its true." I yelled back. "You wanna get ready babe?" I asked. "You're not gonna shower." She asked getting out of bed. "Nope. I'll do it when we get to Louisiana." I said kissing the side of her head. She puckered her lips anticipating a kiss. Frowning when I went to put my shoes on. "Where's my kiss." She said pouting. "Not with that morning breath." I said laughing. "Why do you have on your good shoes?" She asked looking at my all white Nike air max. "Because. I can." I said smirking. She laughed sarcastically and headed into the bathroom.

20 minutes later Santana came out looking better than what she did just waking up. Now San is always beautiful but messy bed head doesn't really look good on her. At all. She came over and hung her arms around my neck. My arms immediately wrapping around her waist. "I wants my kiss." She commanded. "Yes ma'm." I said then going in for a kiss. I captured her lips and immediately she brought her hands on my face pulling me down and closer. We moved our lips in sync. No tongue just a kiss. We broke apart breathless. "I like your good morning kisses!" I said smiling. She smirked and leaned in closer whispering in my ear. "Bring condoms." She moved back smirking. I pulled out my draw and got my box and packed them.

We both made it downstairs 20 minutes later. "Morning." I yawned out. I hugged my brother and sat down. "So um dads... I was wondering maybe Carson could stay with us." I said looking at them. "Well Blake I believe you have to talk to your brother and you two can discuss it." My dad said. I nodded and proceeded to eat.

GleeGlee

"Flight boarding to New Orleans." Said over the intercom. We all got up. I grabbed my carry on. San started to tear up. "Hey. Hey. San baby come here." I said motioning for her to come to me. She fell into my arms and kissed my neck. "I'm going to miss you." She said sniffling. "I know baby. I'm going to miss you too." I said kissing her cheek. "Blake." My dad said. "Coming. I love you baby girl." I said. I kissed her then boarded the plane, waving at her as we walked away.

"Man you're whipped." Snupe said as we sat in our seat. "I so am not. I just do anything to please her." I said smiling. "Whipped." He said then making the sound and hand gesture like a whip. "Anyway. What about CJ?" I asked. "Maybe he can love with you guys. He'll have a better chance of survival. And a greater life expectancy." He said smiling. "You think so?" I asked. "Yeah. After he leaves. I'm the only one that needs to get my ass out of Jonesboro." He said chuckling. "Thanks big bro." I said as we bumped fist. "Yeah no problem. Now take your ass to sleep you know how you get when you don't get your eight hours." He said. "Gladly." I said then turning over to sleep.

GleeGlee

"Louisiana baby!" My cousin said with a very thick accent. "Marcus." I said running into his arms. He hugged me but then let go. "You stink." He said holding his nose. "I told yo ass. You smell like pure sex." Addarren said smirking. "Whatever hater but let's go home I need a shower." I said as we got our bags. "Well after you two get settled we're going to the club." He said as we got to the car. He opened the door for me letting me in and then closing it. "Blake so who's the girl? Because I know you just don't sleep with anybody." Marcus asked pulling out of the parking spot.

"Her names Santana." I said smiling. "Okay what does she look like?" He asked. I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture. "She cute. Why's she with you." He said then laughing. I hit him I the back of the head. "Hater." I said laughing as he rubbed his head. "Whatever. But as soon as we get to the club no claiming you have a girl. It won't get you a dance at all." He said. "Oh I know. That's why I don't go clubbing with her." I said. "Smart cousin." He said then rubbing my head. I swatted his hands away.

GleeGlee

"Auntie!" Carson yelled running down the stairs as soon as we got there. "Hey little man!" I said picking him up and twirling him around. "How you been?" I asked. "Good. Uncle said you have a surprise for me. What is it?" He said giggling. "He did? Well I do have one. I have to put you down first. Okay?" I said. "Okay." I said. I put him down and got on one knee to get down to his level. I pulled out a gold chain. He gasped. I unfastened it and put it around his neck. "Thank you Auntie Blake. I love it." He said. "I know little man. Now go upstairs and play. I'll be up there in a little while." I said as soon as I did he ran upstairs.

"You couldn't wait could you?" I smirked. "Sorry. I couldn't." Snupe said then headed to his room. I shook my head then walked up to my room. I entered my room to see it looks the same as when I left last summer. I went in my bathroom and turned on the lights. I got in the shower and brushed my teeth.

GleeGlee

"Blake you got a hour till we leave." Snupe said banging on my door. "Alright." I said then going to my bag. I pulled out my aqua blazer, white dress shirt, black skinny jeans and Nike KD 6 N7's. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and put in my contacts. I pulled my pants to a light sag showing my black shorts under my pants a little.

I walked to Carson's room to see him about to go to sleep. "Hey liitle man all ready?" I asked coming in and sitting on his bed. "Do you guys have to go?" He asked hugging onto me. "Sorry little man but we have to. Its kind of a tradition. But you know what tomorrow. We'll spend the whole day together." I said. "Promise?" He asked. "Promise." I said kissing his cheek. He got under the covers. I tucked him in and soon sleep kicked in and he was out like a light.

I walked down the stairs to see Addarren and Marcus waiting on me. "When are you gonna tell him?" Marcus asked. "Tomorrow." I said as we headed to his car. He opened the door for me. I got in and he closed it. "So where's the fam at?" I asked. "They'll be there. We're just hitting up for the shots then we're coming back." He said then pulling out the driveway.

GleeGlee

We got to the club and Marcus did his usual routine and we walked straight in the club. "Blake!" My older cousin Sidney called. "Hey cuz. What's up?" I asked hugging her. "Nothing much. How you been?" She asked. "Holding up." I said smiling. "Darren told me you have a girlfriend now." She said. "Yeah. Love of my life." I said. I pulled out my phone and showed her a picture. "She's pretty." She said. "Yeah I know." I said smiling.

"Blake! Shot time." Marcus yelled. I could tell he was buzzed. I smiled and went over. "To my grandmother." I made a toast. I took it to the head and then another. I went out to the dancefloor and pulled a girl who looked a lot like my cousin.

GleeGlee

After the funeral we all came home. I was drained. "Hey pack. I'll take care of little man." Snupe said at my door. "Okay." I said grabbing my clothes and putting them in a suitcase. "Wait. What's wrong?" He said coming in and closing the door. "Nothin' man. Just I don't want to lose you guys." I said. "And you won't." He said wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Okay give up the game you're trynna run on me Addarren. I know. I know you're in 96 dude. I'm not stupid. Them people at the funeral weren't friends of grandma. They're yours. With the black outs and the white guns flashing. The bandannas on the casket. Snupe go to Philly and get it together." I said getting up and closing my bag.

He got up and moved to Carson's room. I went in the bathroom and washed my face. I hit my wall. And hit it repeatedly. "Shit." I screamed as I hit the wall one last time and hit a piped. I looked at it and rubbed it. It was bleeding.

"Hey Blake time to leave." Marcus said poking his head in my door. I grabbed my bags and left out. Marcus did his usual routine and we road to the airport. Marcus helped me out. I grabbed Carson's hand and we walked in. "Blake stop." Snupe said grabbing my arm. I yanked his arm off me and kept walking. I sat down in the waiting area and pulled Carson on my lap. "Blake. I'm sorry." He said grabbing my hand. "Stop. Just stop. You're not making it any better. I mean how could you Snupe. They got Clay killed and now you just gone join like their protection. Man as soon as you lose that money or that deal they'll be gone right along with it. But I'll always be here. Rachel will. Carson will. Marcus will. Because we're family. They're not and never will be." I said. "I deserve it. I really do. But I need protection. Just till I get out." He said.

"Flight boarding to Columbus, Ohio." Said over the intercom. "I'll think about it." I said sighing and picking up Carson. He walked me to the gate and me and Carson got on the plane.


	11. Chapter 10: Ballad

**Blake Berry **

**Chapter 10:** **Ballad**

"Wake up little man first day." I said shaken Carson lightly. He woke up and faced me. "Its today?" He asked yawning. "Yeah little man so get up and wash your face. Your gdaddy will take you. I have to go to school." I said ruffling his hair. I kissed his head then picked him up to head to the kitchen.

"Morning family." I said I kissed my dads cheek and handed him Carson. I grabbed my bag and kissed my daddy on his cheek. "Morning sweetie." He said. "Rach you ready?" I asked. "Yeah. Bye dads." She said kissing all of them on the cheek. "Bye dads. Bye Car." I said holding the door open for Rachel. "Love you." I said then heading out.

GleeGlee

"Hey Rach I'll catch up with you later." I said seeing Quinn. "Okay. Love you." She said. "Love you back." I said over my shoulder. I walked towards Quinn's locker. "Hey Q." I said behind her. She turned around with teary eyes. "What's wrong?" I said. "Puck's mom found out. He's so stupid. He had the ultrasound up and she walked in. My life is over." She said wiping her tears. I was lost for words. We were in too deep. Puck will be crushed when it comes out.

"We need to tell him before this comes out Quinn." I whispered. "No we don't. Blake you don't get it I love him. This will hurt him." She said. "Oh yeah. Well guess what he does at his job while you have to deal with this. Maybe you should check his phone. Or maybe just asked the cougars that he fucks everyday. Pretty hard to miss when he's over her house everyday because her pool is dirty." I said pissed off and a scowl on my face. She pushed me back and stormed past me.

GleeGlee

"Babe." Santana said sitting beside me at lunch. I looked up at her. And then started eating again. "What did I do?" She asked putting her hand on my forearm. I pulled her chin towards me and kissed her. She responded after shock of my lips on hers and pulled me closer. I slipped my tongue across her bottom lip to ask for entrance but she pulled away.

She pulled me to an empty classroom and locked the door. "What's wrong?" She asked raising her eyebrow. A telltale sign showing she was pissed. "N-" "Don't you dare say nothing or I swear to god." She said through her teeth. "Its Puck he's too attached to the baby." I said. "Wait that's it. I thought I was gonna have to beat somebodies ass." She said hugging me. I hugged her back and kissed her neck.

"Babe." I said looking up at her. "Yeah." She said looking down on me. "I love you." I said smiling wider than I ever have. I squeezed her legs causing her to laugh. "I love you too babe." She said then kissing me fully on the lips. She sat on my lap as I pulled her closer.

GleeGlee

"Okay gang. I have the perfect topic for this week. Ballads." He said. "Love songs Mr. Schue that's a little cliché." Kurt said with sarcasm. "Well ballads aren't always love songs. They tell a story. Metaphors so what I want you guys to do is find a song and sing to it to somebody." He said. "I choose Quinn." Puck said. "Not that easy Puck. You pick out of this hat." Mr. Schue said. "Wait. Matt's not here they found a spider in his ear and he got rushed to the hospital." Santana said.

"Okay well. I'll just put my name in to make it even." Mr. Schue said. I picked Mercedes. Puck got Kurt. San got Britt. Finn got Quinn. Mr. Schue got Rachel. Mike got Tina.

"Hey Cedes. I'll see you tomorrow right?" I said after glee I walked with her yo her car. "Yeah. After your practice right?" She asked. "Yeah. I'll catch up tomorrow." I said opening her door as she got in the car. I closed it and backed up as she pulled out of the parking lot.

GleeGlee

"Come to my house?" I asked San as I got to my car. "Sure." She said. I unlocked the car and she got in as I got to her side. "Woah. Woah. San what are you doing?" I asked. "Getting in the car." She said. "I always open the door." I said. "Blake please just get in the care." She said sighing. "Nope get out and close the door." I said standing by her door. She rolled her eyes and got out and closed the door.

I opened the door and she got in. I leaned in as she buckled her seatbelt. She looked at me with a playful glare. "No sugar." I asked puckering my lips. She pecked them. "Aww come on Sandy. No love?" I asked. "Just close the door Blake." She said. I laughed and closed the door and slid over the hood and got in on my side. San pulled me into a kiss. I cupped her cheek pulling her closer. She broke it soundly and I smiled to myself.

The drive to my house was fun. We laughed and sung together on the radio. I pulled into my driveway and got out. I slid across the hood and opened Sans door. I grabbed her hand helping her out and closing the door. "I want you to meet somebody." I said as we walked to the door. I opened it with my key and we both stepped in.

"Car!" I yelled. I heard little feet patting against the floor above us. I went by the steps. "Auntie!" He screamed jumping into my arms. "Hey Car. I want you to meet somebody." I said taking him over to where Santana was. "This is my girlfriend Santana." I said smiling.

"Sanny?" He asked. I chuckled. "Yeah Sunny." I said. He reached for her. Which he never does to people he doesn't know. "You pretty." He said smiling and poking her dimple. She laughed. He buried his head in her neck. "He likes you." I said as we went upstairs to my room.

"Rach we're home." I said into her room. "Alright. Now that you're here I can leave." She said rushing down the steps. "Where you headed too?" I asked. "Oh nowhere important." She called behind her and slamming the door. San looked at me with a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders and went in my room her following.

GleeGlee

I closed my locker heading to and I turned around and came face to face with the girl that swallowed a pepper. "Woah. I'm sorry but I'm taken." I said. She came forward causing me to slam into my locker. "You are Blake Berry younger sister of Rachel Berry?" She asked. "Yes please back up please?" I asked feeling my breathing quickening. "Tell your sister" "Yeah to back off Mr. Schue. P-p-please b-b-back up." I said as my breathing started to get uneven. "He will never love her Blake." She said getting in my face before she went flying into the other set of locker across the hall. I fell to the ground puking my guts out.

I saw flashes of San pounding the girls face in. Then Mr. Schue grabbed her dragging her away before Figgins came. Puck picked me up and rushed to the nurses office.

GleeGlee

"Blake you there?" Mercedes asked. "Yeah just a little tired. Any way what were you saying?" I said wiping my eyes. "We're planning to sing Lean on me to Puck and Quinn. You let them know we support them." She said. I sighed and shook my head. "What you don't want to sing?" She asked.

"Its not that I don't went to sing to them. Well it is. And he doesn't deserve it." I said. "Who? You mean Puck. I don't know if you haven't noticed but that boy has been working his ass off trynna take care of his now family." She exclaimed. "My family." I said under my breath. "What?" She said. "I said that's my family. I am biologically that babies father. He doesn't deserve anything." I yelled. "What!" She said fuming. "Blake he's your best friend. Even if he doesn't deserve it. He loves that girl. You need to just leave them alone. Quinn made her choice and she chose him." She said looking at me with disbelief.

I screamed in frustration and knocked over the music book holder before storming out the room.

GleeGlee

Mercedes eventually convinced me to join the group and sink. I was really happy. But after we caught wind that Q got kicked put of her house I was kind of sympathetic but she could have came to me but oh well she's with Puck and she has to stay with him because that here 'baby daddy'.

New Directions:

Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum

Hum-hum-hum-hum

Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: Yeah)

Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: Mmmm)

Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Ohhhh)

Hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Yeah) hum (Artie: Ohhhh noooo)

Artie:

Sometimes in our lives

We all have pain

We all have sorrow

But, if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow

Mercedes with Artie and New Directions:

Lean on me

When you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Till I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

Mercedes (New Directions):

Please! (Please...)

Swallow your pride (Pride...)

If I have things

(with New Directions: You need to borrow)

(For) For (Ooooh...) no one can fill

(Ooooh...) Those of your needs

That you won't let show

New Directions (Mercedes):

So just call (with New Directions: Call! ) (call on me brother) (New Directions:Hey!)

When (you need a hand) ( with New Directions:You need a hand)

Mercedes with New Directions:

We all need (New Directions : Need) somebody to lean on!

(New Directions Girls: I just might have a problem)

I just might have a problem that you'll understand.

We all need somebody to lean on! (Artie: Lean on me)

Lean on me (Artie: Hey)

When you're not strong (Artie: When you're not strong)

I'll be your friend (Artie: I'll be your friend)

I'll help you carry on (Artie: Help you carry on)

For it won't be long (Artie: Oh, it won't be long)

'Till I'm gonna need (Artie: Oh, 'Till I'm gonna need, Oh) somebody to lean on

New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys):

(Just lean on me) You just, call on me brother (Hey)

When you need a hand (You need a hand)

Mercedes with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys)

We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on...)

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

(I just might)

I just might have a problem that you'll understand

Mercedes with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):

We all (need somebody to lean on!)

Lean on me (Artie: Oooh oh)

Artie (New Directions):

If (If)

There is a load (There's a load)

You have to bear (You have to bear)

That you can't (with New Directions: carry)

I'm (I am) (with New Directions: right up the road) (Oooh...)

I'll (with New Directions Boys: share your load)

Mercedes and Artie with New Directions:

If you just call me

Mercedes with New Directions:

Call me (Artie: I'm calling)

New Directions:

Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend)

Call me (Artie: Call me)

Call me (Tina: Call me) (Mercedes: Call me!) (Artie: When you need a friend)

Call me (Tina: When you need a friend)

Call me (Mercedes: If you need a friend)

Call me (Mercedes: Call me, uh) (Tina: Any time of day)

Call me...

Mercedes:

Oooo, It won't be long

'Till I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me

New Directions:

Lean on, lean on (Mercedes: Lean, lean on me, yeah), lean on me

When you need a friend

Lean on, lean (Mercedes: Hey, yeah!) on, lean on me, (Artie: Yeah!) lean on me

Lean on, lean on, lean on me

Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions):

I'm gonna need (Somebody) somebody to lean on

New Directions (Mercedes):

I'm gonna need (Hey!) somebody to lean on (Somebody to lean on) (Artie: Yeah!)

Mercedes with New Directions:

Yeah! (Artie: Ohh)


	12. Chapter 11: Hairography

**Blake Berry**

**Chapter 11: Hairography**

"Dude I swear to god get your hands off me." I said through my teeth and spitting out blood. "Shut up." He said hitting me in the stomach. "Uhn." I groaned out doubling over but he held me up. "Who are you dude?" I yelled feeling my lip feeling if it was split struggling to get out of his grip. "None. Of. Your. Business." He said after every stop was a punch to my gut. I cried out. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to hold myself up. "I'm sorry. Just st-stop. P-p-please." I stuttered out breathing heavy. My lunch from this evening went flying in all directions out my mouth.

"That's nasty." He said hitting me in the stomach again. He dropped me from the wall and I doubled over grabbing my stomach in pain. Puking my guts out again my whole body was shaking he picked me up and took me to a room and laid me on the bed the receding to the door.

Twelve Hours Earlier

Me and Quinn knocked on Mr. Schue sister-in-laws door. I think her name was Kendra. Anyway she opened the door with Mrs. Schue lurking behind her. It was kind of creepy. She let us in and sat us down in the kitchen.

"Okay kids. Me and my sister will be going to dinner and a movie expect us to be back around 10. Now the demo- I mean kids are to be in bed by 8:30. Our numbers are on the fridge along with Breadstix's. Now we are headed out. See you guys later." She finished with a cheesy ass smile that I knew was fake.

"Hey. I'm Max. This is Kyle and this is Josh. We're triplets." He said with a toothy smile. "Hey I'm Blake." I said getting down on my knees. "Nice to meet you guys." I said shaking all of their hands. "Her tummy's fat." I think Kyle said. He ran over and tapped her stomach. "Woah. Woah little dude. Don't do that. There's a baby in her and if you hit her again you won't have anymore hair." I said with a smile.

"How about some candy?" Quinn said. I was saying no behind them. She looked at me with a questioning eyebrow. "No!" I said while coughing. She looked at me with her glare telling me to shut up. "Whatever." I said. I walked out of the kitchen and down a long hallway. They had several bedrooms and then a closed door at the end of the hall. I looked behind me to make sure nobody was behind me and went in.

There was a recording studio in the house. Complete with pianos, keyboards and guitars. I picked one up and strummed it. I was lost in my own world for about five minutes before the door clicked. I looked up to see Quinn walking in and closing the door behind her. "Hey. Why aren't you watching the kids." I said. "They'll be fine." She said then pulling up a chair. I pulled a chair from behind me and sat.

"So you want to explain to me why you chose me to help?" I asked still strumming the guitar. "I want to see if you're serious. I mean Puck just-" " doesn't fit. Or at least to you. So you want me because you want to see if I do. I'm not stupid Quinn. I may not be the smartest person in the school. But one thing I am smart at is girls. And I know when a girl is trying to play with my feelings Quinn. I see right through it. So after today you need to decide if you want me as the baby daddy or not." I said fuming.

"Okay." She said. I nodded and went back to strumming. I did a few riffs before I started playing a melody. "Can I hear a song?" She asked. I smirked and nodded.

(Blake)

Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again

I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)

I got memories, this is crazy

You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know

Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas

I should try, truth is I wanna let u in, but no

Damn these memories, and it's crazy

You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'

And I really hope you still want me the way I want you

I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'

It's no excuse, no excuse

But I got this

There was a loud crash that came from the living room.

I put down the guitar and ran out the door. We came in the living room . The kids were jumping on the couches and ripping things off the wall and stomping on them. "I told you no candy." I said picking up a painting and putting it on the wall.

About 20 minutes later we were tied to chairs back to back. I got a text. I took it out and saw it was from San. I opened it and up popped a naked picture. I smirked and pulled it in front of me. 'Sexy babe. You ready for me to come home?" I texted. I immediately got a text back. 'Of course babe. I'm ready for you to fill me' 'Oh yeah? Wanky!" I texted back feeling my head twitch. 'Babe. Can't you just ditch the babysitting gig and come home? I need you bad." She texted back. Another message came in. It was a picture of her using a vibrator. 'You're killing me Sandy.' I texted back. 'Oh yeah. Well when you get here I swear you'll get a nice hot blow.' She texted. 'I'll be home in 2 hours. Just wait babe.' I texted back.

"Who are you texting back there?' Quinn asked interrupting. "Um Mike. He said I have dance moves to learn." I said putting my phone away. "Blake. What are we suppose to do?" She asked. "This is your fault Quinn. You aren't suppose to give kids candy before they go to bed. Look Quinn I know you think I'm not fit to be a parent but I have a 5 year old nephew and I've helped raise him since birth. So I do know stuff about kids." I said sarcastically. "Sorry I ever doubted you Blake now get us out of these chairs.

"Hold on." I said. I pulled out my pocket knife and cut threw the curtains. I pulled my chair to the side. I walked over to Kyle and tossed him on the couch. The other two immediately stopped playing. "You kids wanna hear a song?" I asked. "Our daddy sings us songs." Josh said. "Oh yeah? Well go get me a guitar and we'll sing you guys a song." I said smiling.

Quinn:

Papa, I know you're going to be upset

Cause I was always your little girl

But you should know by now

I'm not a baby

You always taught me

Right from wrong

I need your help

Daddy, please be strong

I may be young at heart

But I know what I'm saying

The one you

Warned me all about

The one you said

I could do without

We're in an awful mess

And I don't mean maybe

Please,

Papa, don't preach.

I'm in trouble deep

Papa, don't preach.

I've been losing sleep

But I made up my mind.

I'm keeping my baby

Ooh, I'm gonna keep my baby mmmm

The kids were asleep at the last strum of the guitar. I picked two of them up and placed them in their bed and came back for the last one and did the same thing. I closed the door and headed back to the living room.

"So Quinn. What's your decision?" I asked. "Blake. Um. I want you to be the daddy. But what about Puck?" She asked sitting next to me. "What about Puck? Its not his so why should you care. Its mine and I want to be in its life Quinn." I said. "I know Blake. But can we talk about what happened in school a few weeks ago?" She asked. "About what Quinn. Because I said I love you and you just blew me off like I didn't matter to you. I wasn't anything to you but a toy. You got tired and threw me away. To tell you the truth I want nothing to do with you I just want the baby." I said crossing my arms.

"So you don't care about me?" She asked. "No, I just feel that you don't care about me so why should I care for you?" I said not looking in her eyes. She caught that. "Look at me Blake." She said pulling my face but I pulled it back down. "Look at me. Look at me Blake." She said. I looked up with unshed tears in my ears.

"I never meant to hurt you Blake and you know that." She said cupping my cheek. I moved her hand. "But you did and that's the difference. But then you had the audacity to say I love you back. But you never meant it." I said moving away but she brought me closer. "Stop. Just stop Quinn." I said as a tear fell from my eye. "I always loved you Blake. I did. I truly did." Her voice cracking at the end. I hugged her out of impulse.

She looked at me in my eyes and the hazel melted me. I cupped her cheek. She moved closer to me. "I love you Blake. And I mean it. I choose you." She said then connecting our lips. "Wait Quinn. I'm with San." I said pushing her back lightly.

"Right." She said moving away from me slightly.

2 Hours Later

"We're home!" Kendra yelled from the door. "Wait what is that?" Terri asked. "Its called silence. The kids are sleep." I said standing up. "I'll see you later." I said standing then heading out the door.

8 Hours Later

"Blake, San time to get up." Rachel said from the door. I woke up and went to the bathroom. Me and San got I an argument last night after I told her Quinn kissed me. She got so mad that she wasn't in the mood anymore so no we didn't have sex. She glared at me as we were in the bathroom. "Can you just talk to me San?" I asked sighing. "I don't want to talk Blake so just leave it alone." She said. I sighed as she turned on the water to run her bath. "Can I at least take a bath with you?" I asked whining. She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. Sanny I never want to hurt you. I-" She cut me off with a kiss. I parted her kips and slipped my tongue in her mouth. She cupped my package sending my brain into a frenzy. My hand cupped her ass as I set her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around my waist. "No funny business in there hurry up." My Daddy said banging on the door. I groaned setting her down. "I'll see you later babe. I have early morning workouts today." I said then kissing her. "Bye babe." She called as I headed out the room.

2 Hours Later

I was outside waiting for San to pull up she was late. I called her but it went straight to voicemail. "Hey San. I have to get to class you know how old lady Davis is. So I'll see you in glee. Bye. Oh and I love you." I said then hanging up.

This guy was looking at me the whole time. "Do you have a problem bro?" I asked. "You talking to me?" He asked coming closer to me. "Yes. I'm talking to you. Why are you staring at me dude?" I asked. This guy looked vaguely familiar. A pain and a sound came as I with hit with an object. I fell to the ground and everything turned to black.

GleeGlee

The first song is Icebox x Omarion. I haven't done a disclaimer so here it is. I don't own anything. I only own the storyline and Blake, Carson and their whole family. Except Addarren. Who is the late famous rapper Lil Snupe. RIP.


	13. Chapter 12: Mattress

**Blake Berry**

**Chapter 12: Mattress**

Santana's POV

I just listened to Blake's voicemail as Rachel pulled into the school. "Nice going dwarf. Now I don't get my lady kisses." I said getting out and slamming the door. "Well if you and Blake weren't having sex in the bathroom maybe we would make it to school on time." Rachel yelled but I was already halfway across the parking lot. I stalked into the school annoyed at the hobbit.

I walked into homeroom and immediately sat by Britt. "Hey San!" Britt said excitedly. "Hey Britt Britt. Have you seen Blake." I asked crossing my arms under my chest. "No, I saw her outside earlier she didn't give me my early morning feel-up she seemed pissed about something." She said then playing with her fingers. "Oh. Well thanks Britt." I said as they bell rang. I stalked to Quinn's locker about to set her straight. "Hey Fabray. We need to talk like now." I said pushing her against the locker. "What Santana?" She said annoyed. "Back off my girl. She doesn't want you." I said pinning her to the wall. "Technically she's mine for 18 years." Quinn said smirking and pushing me off her.

"Well ask her who she was sexting all night?" I laughed. "What is that?" She asked with a confused expression. "Oh my god Fabray are you serious. Its sexy texting. Maybe you should go check her phone. She probably still has them. Nobody can erase hot Santana sexts. Oh yeah and for the record asking somebody to babysit with you is so 90's." I said the storming to Blake's locker. I needed a hug.

GleeGlee

I got to Blake's locker but she wasn't there. That's weird because after first period she waits because we have a class together. She must be pissed about this morning. But then again even when she's mad at me we still walk to class. She must really be mad.

I walked into class but she wasn't in there either. I walked back out and went to Rachel's locker. And with my luck Rachel hadn't gone to class yet. "Rach. Have you seen Blake?" I asked. "No not all morning. Why? Is she not here?" She asked. "I don't know. She hasn't talked to me since she left that voice mail." I said then walking past her heading outside.

I walked outside and saw her car. I walk to it and found her doors were open and the keys ontop of the hood. "What the hell. Its like she fell off the face of the earth." I mumbled to myself. "Do you think she might have skipped." Rachel asked. "No way. Blake doesn't skip ever. She needs the grades to get into a good school." I said. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

Her phone started ringing it sounded nearby. I walked in the direction of the sound of the phone. I was nearing closer and closer till I stepped on something. I looked down and there was her phone laying face down. I picked it up.

"Rach. I think we need to call the police." I said.


	14. Chapter 13: Sectionals

**Blake Berry**

**Chapter 13: Sectionals**

Blake's POV

It was dark in the room he put me in. I really didn't have a choice in what he did to me. He's been keeping me here for a week. Also this lady comes in here and rapes me everyday. Actually she just got done.

He had beaten me up for two days straight. I was really hurt. My leg was messed up really bad. Not to mention my side. I've scoped out this place out really good. The room I was in was on the second floor. The door was exactly 30 steps away. Including steps there being 12 steps. He left for work exactly at 6 am. He gave me a sedative at 5:30. It wore off at 2:00 the same time the girl with the mask came to get herself off. That took 2 hours so then it is 4 and he comes home at 4:30.

Not drinking the sedative gives me ample time to escape since the girl came at 2. Wanky. Anyway my plan was to escape Monday. This place is not far from McKinley. I hear the buses and cars passing by everyday as kids head to school. Its Sunday today so the plan hatches tomorrow. Sweet dreams.

GleeGlee

Santana's POV

Blake's been missing from a week. After that day we found the phone schools been on lockdown everyday. They think the kidnapper is in the school. I doubt it. Blake doesn't have her phone either.

I'm miserable. I've been to the Berry's house ever since she went missing. Hugging the pillow with her scent gives me hope that they might find her. I just hope they aren't hurting her. Whoever they are. I'm going to kick they're ass if they hurt her.

I know I might come off like a hard ass. But when it comes to Blake nobody hurts her. Blake is the love of my life. She's been by my side since my first day of highschool.

Flashback

I was walking to lunch when somebody made me fall to the ground. "Hey watch where you're fucking going." I yelled from the ground. "Sorry. I didn't see you there." A female voice said. I looked up and was met with green eyes. The girl was gorgeous. She had tan skin and really long black hair. What was surprising was she had on a letterman jacket. She smirked and offered her hand. I took it as she pulled me up. "Again sorry. I was looking for my sister Rachel. Have you seen her?" She asked. I looked at her outfit. She had on black skinny jeans, a white skin tight polo button down and a red bow-tie. She had well defined abs poking through her shirt. "Are you done staring?" She asked smirking. "We-well. No, I-I haven't. Wait how are you two sisters?" I asked.

"Adoptive sister. And thanks. Um I didn't catch your name." She said smiling. "Santana. Santana Lopez." I said. She nodded. "Well nice to meet you Santana Lopez." She said smiling then turning to leave but then turned back around. "You know you're more prettier in person." She said stuffing her hands in her pocket. "Thanks." I said raising my eyebrow. "Not in a bad way though. Its just that I've never seen you in person and I wanted to-"

I laughed. "Its okay. You don't look familiar though." I said. "Oh. I go to the middle school. I'm in eighth grade. I just came to eat lunch with my sister and talk to my coach." She said leaning against a the wall by us. "What do you play?" I asked. "Football. I'm starting running back this year. You since Travis left." She said. "Wait. You're the girl on the football team?" I asked smirking. "What you thought she was gonna be big and bulky?" She asked. I nodded. She burst into a goofy laugh.

"Well here I am. Skinny and fast. And Creole." She said. "Blake! Time to go." Rachel called from down the hall. She sighed. "I'll catch you later Sandy." She said waving and then jogging down the hallway and looping her arm around her sister's shoulder.

End of Flashback

GleeGlee

Blake's POV

The guy made his morning rounds and had already left for work. I moved to sit up. A shooting pain shot up my leg. "Shit!" I yelled out in agony. I moved to the door and opened it. I realised my room was at the end of the hall. I creeped trying not to make any noise. I walked down the steps 1 by 1. As I crossed the livingroom area I came across a picture. Wait. The girl in the picture is my ex-girlfriend Madison and her father. I didn't have time to dwell though. I reached the front door and opened it.

The house want too far from mine. Well it was far because of my leg. But if I am on a good pace I would be able to catch Rachel as she headed to school. I walked down the first block. My body was pumping with adrenaline. By block two it was running out and my leg was killing me. Half way through block three I fell. My leg was somehow bleeding.

"Oh my god Blake!" I heard the voice of Mercedes. I could see unshed tears in her eyes. I was breathing really hard. "I'll call Rachel. Just stay with me. Keep those green eyes open." She said panicking but pulling out her phone. "Yeah. Rach. Come to my house. Blake's here. Yeah I found her on the ground. Just get here quick and call 911. She doesn't look good." She said then hanging up. She grabbed my hand looking into my eyes. She was crying silently.

"Blake!" I heard my girlfriend say. She kneeled down beside me. She was crying more than anybody else. "Oh my god. Whoever did this is going to pay." She said grabbing my hand. She was becoming blurry by the second. After all I had to drin some of the sedative to make him at least think I was knocked out.

I coughed feeling it kicking in. I blinked heavily but my eyelids were heavy. "No, Blake stay with me. Open those green eyes. Please stay with us." Santana pleaded. It was getting hard to breathe. My chest was heaving. "Where are the damn ambulance?" She screamed. My eyes closed and everything faded into darkness.


	15. Chapter 14: Hell-O

**Blake Berry**

**Chapter 14: Hell-O**

3 Weeks Later

Santana's POV

"Babe!" I yelled down the hall to Blake. It was her first day back after being released from the hospital. She was on crutches while her leg healed and had a band aid above her eyebrow. She was getting better everyday.

I walked to her and hugged her. She hugged me back without hurting herself. She pecked my lips but I pulled her back crashing our lips together. When she broke it I saw a look of fear or hurt. But as soon as it was there it was gone.

"How you been babe?" She asked as she crutched with me to my class. "Good. That week without you was horrible. But now that I know you're safe I'm great." I said smiling. She grinned but it was fake. "Okay what's wrong baby?" I asked stopping her. She sighed and ducked her head. "Its nothing." She said with a shaky voice. "Blake. Can we talk. I mean like have an actual conversation?" I asked grabbing her wrist. She flinched and snatched away almost toppling over but I steadied her but she swatted them away.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting upset at her actions. "Nothing!" She screamed causing people to look. She glared at them causing them to turn around. "Just leave me alone San." She said the crutching away.

Blake's POV

I didn't mean to blow up at her she was just asking questions that I didn't want to answer. I went to my locker. I sighed. I got my biology book and closed my locker. I jumped when I saw Madison by my locker. I tried to back up but I fell and kept my crutches intact. "Stay away." I said scooting back trying not to hurt my leg in the process.

"Why Blakey do you not want it?" She asked gaining on me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled turning and trying to get up. "Having trouble?" She asked trapping my leg with both of hers. "That hurts stop!" I screamed. "Maybe we can have some fun." She said.

"Stop before I expose you and your sick father. I swear to god." I said. She let go of my leg and walked away. I propped myself up and then got up on my crutches. I picked up my book and crutched to biology.

GleeGlee

Me and San walked to Spanish but she pulled me into an empty classroom. "Uh. San what are you doing?" I asked. She kissed my neck. I gasped in pleasure. She then cupped me through my jeans. I stiffened under her touch. I pushed her away from me. I was breathing really heavy. "Blake. What the hell?!" She said. I opened the door and got out quick.

For some reason Madison was right there. "What? Are you following me?" I screamed. "I hate you. I hate your sick ass family. And I know it was you. You did everything." I screamed as I storm crutched down the hall."Blake!" Santana yelled following after me. I moved faster going to class.

GleeGlee

It was the end of the day. This day was horrible. I walked into the choir room. Everybody was there except Puck and Rachel. Five minutes later in walked Rachel. "You stupid motherfucker!" Puck screamed as he walked in. He was looking dead at me. I stood up on my crutches. He came over to me and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. I was still sore from the beatings. He got on top of me and started drilling me everywhere on my body.

"Puck stop!" I heard Rachel scream. I was losing consciousness by the second. I tried to push him off but he kept going. Mr. Schue finally came and pulled him off. I was gasping for air. I was arching my back trying to get higher to hopefully get more air.

Santana sat me up. "Calm down! Blake honey. I need you to calm down. Breathe." She said rubbing my back in circles calming me down. "Take deep breaths." She said softly. I breathed in and out deeply. She sat me in a chair.

"What happened here?" Mr. Schue asked. "He just came in and started wailing on me!" I yelled. Puck tried to get to me again. "Which one of you asses told?!" Santana demanded. "Obviously Rachel." Kurt said squirming under Sandy's glare. "Is that true?" I exclaimed. "N-n-no I-I didn't." She stammered. "Yeah- Yeah. Rachel told me. So what? Is it true? Is it true Quinn?" He screamed. "Yes." She said through tears. "Bullshit man! You are suppose to be my best friend! How could you fuck my girl?" He asked. "It doesn't really matter Puck. You don't care about her. You fuck that damn cougar every fucking day. What's the problem now?" I screamed.

"Oh yeah and stay away from my sister!" I screamed. "Fuck you. I hate you!" He screamed. I laughed. "Love you to Puck!" I screamed then throwing my crutch across the room.


	16. Chapter 15: The Power of Madonna

**Blake Berry**

**Chapter 15: The Power of Madonna**

Blake's POV

"Are you serious?" I yelled. "Ms. Berry please calm down it is totally reasonable in this situation." Figgins said. "How so? Puck came in and punched me and I get punished." I said raising out of my seat. "Sit down Blake! It just one game." He commanded. "Yeah against Kingston. The one team to beat and you suspend the star running back." I said.

Coach Sylvester walked in as I sat back down. "Berry." Coach said standing by my chair. "Sup coach." I said. She turned to Figgins and glared. "I'm instating a new policy whereby we play Madonna's Greatest Hits over the P.A. system, quite loudly, throughout the entire school day." She demanded then throwing down a Madonna CD on his desk. I chuckled to myself and then smirked at Figgins.

"But blasting her delicious hooks would make it impossible for the students to concentrate." He said doing these spazzing hand signals. "Actually Figgy it would help me concentrate. You know since Madonna is the ultimate MILF." I said smiling. Sue had a smirk on her face. "Ah you see you but, who cares? Madonna never finished college. She hopped a cab for the bright lights of New York City with 35 bucks in her pocket. And I think we should encourage our pupils to do the same. You say the word, and I will provide you a list of the students I believe should be rounded up and shipped off immediately." She said getting in his face.

"I'm sorry Sue but this is insanity!" He exclaimed slamming his hands down. "Actually it isn't. Think if students concentrate harder it will help us make AYP." I said. "Kid has a point but, what you call insanity, I call inspiration. Let me break it down for you. It's been the biggest dream of my career to pay homage to Madonna, the woman most responsible for my take-no-prisoners demeanor and my subconscious tendency to always be desperately looking for someone named Susan. And now, my Cheerio Squad this year finally has the talent to make that dream come true. You will not take that dream from me. Do you not understand the blackmail process and how it works?" She yelled. I realized it was getting kind of personal so I snuck out of the office. Well the best I could with the crutches. Thank god I lose these things in 2 days.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

"And for the sake of the team I let things go with Jesse." Rachel said. I snorted when she said it. I'm pretty sure everybody knew of was a lie. "What seems to be funny Blake?" She asked. "Well you feel the need to lie about your relationship with Jesse." I said sarcastically. "What I'm not lying!" She said. "Oh please Rachel. Everybody knows when your lying. Your eyebrow does this wired thing." I said getting ticked off still about the incident last week. "Blake I don't feel the need for you to exploit my business for everybody to know." She snapped. "Wow. So now you know how I feel when you felt the need to tell Puck my business Rachel. Look in the fucking mirror. Sometimes I just think you're so selfish that you run over the people you love to get what you want. And the relationship didn't even last 2 days." I said then grabbing my stuff and walking out the room.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

" What?!" I exclaimed slamming my locker. "Blake look at it this way. I would do it for you." Santana said rubbing my arm trying to calm me down but it wasn't working. "That's because I'm not you. You're dumping me so you can act like your dating that doof. I swear you don't care about me." I said trying to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"If I don't do this I'll be kicked out of the cheerios." She said. I sighed and all I saw was red. "You and Rachel are more alike then you think. You're both selfish and never think about my feelings." "Blake." She interrupted.

"No, let me talk. I been gone for a week on top of than this crazy girl is following me around this school but you don't notice because either you want sex from me or you have practice. I don't mind either because I have practice too. But you don't even talk to me anymore. This is the first full conversation in about a week. You just push me into a closet and we have sex or you give me head. You know what San when you get your shit together come back to me." I said shaking my head and trying again to get away from her but she grabbed my arm again. "What Santana. Just leave me alone. Go with frankenteen. I'm sure he's better than me." I said shaking her hand off me then finally walking away.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

The day after I found myself in the library studying for my Algebra 1 test. The lights turned out. Well that's weird. A shadow cascaded across the library. I got up slowly trying not to make noise. Wait he went to the sheet music section.

Its Jesse I already know. I went behind him and grabbed him by his collar. He choked and I covered his mouth. He pushed out a book and I heard a gasp. "Jesse." I heard my sister whisper. I rolled my eyes and dragged him from behind the bookshelf. She gasped. "Really Rach!" I said dropping him from my grip. He got up and dusted off his clothes. "I'm don't telling you to stop so I'm not going to do it anymore. But if and you will get hurt don't come running to me." I said then gathering my stuff from table and going to the other side of the library.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

Two days later I finally am able to walk. I walked down the hall and bumped into somebody. I looked down and saw Santana.

Santana's POV

"Damn cant you see me walking here?" I yelled without looking up. I was late for lunch and I'm starving. I decided to take this ninth grade hall it was a shortcut. The person handed me my phone that I dropped. "You don't remember this hallway Santana?" I looked up into the same green eyes I fell in love with that day.

"Hi." I said my voice betraying me. She smiled and pulled me up from the ground. "You know Sands. I never thought we'd break up this early." She said then sitting down on the floor. I stuffed my phone in my bra. She grabbed my hand. I looked down and they immediately locked on hers. My walls broke down around me. She pulled me down sideways on her lap.

"Sandy I love you. You know that right?" She asked me looking into my eyes. I nodded my head as a response. She smiled. "I um. I'm sorry about what I said. I know it was out of line and I hurt you feelings. I just" I cut her off with a kiss placed fully on her lips. She immediately kissed back. I turned on lap with both my legs on her sides. She massaged my sides as I deepened the kiss. Her hands travelled to my ass. I broke the kiss and looked at her. "Sorry San I just got carried away." She said putting her hands up in a surrender pose.

"No. I should be the one apologizing. You were right I was being selfish. And I do care for you feelings. I always have. Always will Blake. I love you and one day when we're older. I'll marry you." I said running my fingers through her hair which made her relax. "I'll ask of course." She said smiling. "And I'll say yes." I said smiling. "To being my girlfriend again." She said smiling. "Of course." I said kissing her forehead. She puckered her lips. I pecked them then the picked me up and stood me up with her. "Lunch?" She asked. "Yeah." I said intertwining our hands. "I love you Sandy." She said. "I love you too Blakey." I said kissing her cheek.


	17. Chapter 16: Bad Reputation Part 1

**Blake Berry**

**Bad Reputation: Part 1****  
**

**Glee isn't mine. Season 1 is almost over but Season 2 will take over. Oh and watch out for Madison and Justin. And thank you for the reviews. It helps try and write better and please all of you. Thank you. Please read and review.**

Blake's POV

"What the hell is this?" I yelled storming into glee club. "Exactly why would any of you mame this list?" Mr. Schue asked snatching the list away from my hands. "What is that?" Rachel asked. "Oh you know what this is. Besides you're -5 for your reputation goody two shoes." I said then strolling to the back of the classroom.

"Blake dude back off." Puck said standing up. "Puck don't start today. Because I might just beat your ass." I said threw my teeth. "Well back off Rachel." He said. "Why do you even care. Jesse is her boyfriend not you so back off her." I said immediately dismissing him.

"Anyway why am I number 2? I don't have that bad of a reputation." I said. "Maybe because you cheat and you have a baby momma. Oh and you're known to be a player. And rumor has it you joined a gang. So I guess that's how you turned to be number 2." Kurt said matter-of-fact. "Well not really my fault right Mr. Schue?" I said propping my feet up on a chair.

"No Blake. This gives you a bad reputation. You guys are gaining a lot of attention and Figgins says he'll shut this whole club down if another comes out." Mr. Schue exclaimed. "A bad reputation is better than not having a reputation at all?" I asked. "No, Blake. A bad reputation isn't good at all." He said. "Alright. But who did it? I mean who made it?" I asked. "I heard it was Puck." Rachel said.

"What no. I didn't ." He said. "I mean you had too. You slept with Santana so she's at the top but your under her to not make yourself look obvious." Artie said. "Yeah. Rachel's at the bottom because she wouldn't put out and Santana's at the top because she did. And you put Blake because she's way more badass than you and Quinn because obviously she's pregnant." Kurt said. "Hey chill one time." I said furious that Santana slept with the dude. She just said that she went over his house.

"Guys. We'll start practice tomorrow. Glee dismissed." Mr. Schue said.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

Santana's POV

"You slept with him?" Blake said at my locker before I headed to practice. "Yeah. So?" I said slamming her locker. "So? How could you do that?" She exclaimed. "We got caught up in the moment and it happened." I said. "How can you be so calm about this. You cheated on me with him!" She yelled. "Because its in the past and I really don't care." I said trying to walk away but she pulled her back.

"Wait so you don't care how I feel?" She asked. "Why should I? We weren't together." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Well I guess we aren't now either." She said crossing her arms. "Wait you're breaking up with me?" I exclaimed. "Yep. I mean what do you expect?" She said. "What do I expect? What do I expect? After all your shit with the cheating and the lying and the disrespect and you pull this shit Blake. You know sometimes you can be a big dick. You're a selfish cheating asshole. And I won't be by your side any longer. You think your feelings are hurt because I slept with him. Think about them reversed. And twice with you. And this time you have a baby. Fuck you Blake." I said walking to practice fuming.

After Practice

"San can we talk?" She said as I walked out the locker room door. "No." I said passing by her. She grabbed my wrist but I yanked it out of her grip. "Can't you just listen?" She asked. "Listen to what? Your bullshit. I don't want to because I don't need your explaination. We're done foreal this time." I said then walking to my car.

She caught up to me as I opened the door. "San please." She pleaded. "Go away Blake. Your shit is getting old. I'm tired of being your pawn in a sick game of yours. I always will be a second choice to you always and I'm sick of it." I said getting in my car and slamming the door.

Blake's POV

I drove home and got out. "Aye Berry." I looked up to see my cousin Marcus and Addarren parked in-front of me. "Sup." I said shaking both of their hands. "What's wrong with you cuz?" Marcus asked leaning against his car. "Me and San." I said frowning. "What happened?" Snupe asked. "Nothing. Just a little misunderstanding." I said sighing.

"Anyway what's up? Why the surprise visit?" I asked. I led them to my room as we entered the house. "We have to tell you something but it couldn't be over the phone. And we came to check in Carson." Marcus said.

"Well tell me the something first. Car should be here in a little while." I said sitting on my bed as did they. "First. Me and Snupe are in 96." Marcus said. "I know that already. So?" I asked. "They moved one of their units up here. You know to take out you and me since we're up north." Snupe said. "Wait. They moved them up here?" I said. "Yeah. We need you to join." Marcus said.

"Join what?" I asked. "96." Snupe said seriously. "No, I told you I wasn't getting involved." I said. "Blake you have too or you'll be killed. Just for protection and a little corner work." Marcus said. I sighed running my fingers through my hair. My dads would be so dissapointed in me for even thinking about this but I have loyalty to my bio family. "Alright. Just for protection." I said just as we heard the front door open.

We heard feet patter against then steps. "Hey Auntie Blake." Carson said opening the door. "Uncle Snupe! Marcus!" He screamed hugging them. "Blake. I need you downstairs." Rachel said sticking her head through my door. "Hi Marcus. Hey Addarren." She said smiling then heading back downstairs.

I walked down the steps and saw a very pale looking Quinn. She had bags by her side and she was crying. "Hey Quinn what's wrong?" I asked. "They kicked me out?" She said. My face softened and pulled her into a hug. She was shaking violently. I rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "Shhh. You're with me now. I got you Q. I got you." I whispered in her ear and rocking back and forth.

Rachel took her bags to the guest room as I layed her down in the bed. I tryed to leave but she pulled me back. "Hold me." She pleaded. I climbed into the bed with her pulling the covers over the both of us. I pulled her close to my chest her but on my groin. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. I kissed her cheek and she started to calm down. "Why'd Puck kick you out?" I asked after she calmed down.

"He said you got me pregnant so maybe I should sleep with you instead of him." She said snuggling closer to me. "Asshole." I said. She sighed out of frustration. "I'm sorry." I said after a minute or two of silence. "For what. Him kicking me out?" She asked. "No, for even getting you pregnant. If I didn't this wouldn't be happening." I said. "Don't get down on yourself. I told you it was okay for you not to wear a condom." She said. "True but I should have anyway." I said then sighing. "Stop being depressing. Its done. We can't do anything now." She said then yawning. "How about you go to sleep baby girl." I said. Ten minutes later I heard her quiet snoring.

I got out of bed and walked back to my room. "Who was it?" Snupe asked. "Just my baby moms." I said sitting on top of my desk. "You check on her?" Marcus asked. "Yeah. She sleeping. Anyway what work do I have to do?'' I asked. "Come on." Snupe said getting off my bed with Marcus following. I fell in step with them.

We got to my car and Marcus opened the door for me as I got in the drivers seat then he closed the door. I started the car as Snupe got in the front and Marcus in the back. I pulled out of the driveway and went straight. "Go downtown." He said. All the sound was coming from the radio along with me humming. Neither of us talked. We were all deep in thoughts.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

I got downtown and he told me to stop at the second corner. We got out and came across another dude. The shook hands and then they turned to me. "Blake, Justin. Justin,Blake." Snupe said. I shook his hand. He was light skinned with brown dreads and hazel eyes. He was really tall and buff. He pearly white teeth looked he had braces earlier in life.

"Alright. Here Blake." Snupe handing some pot. "You don't make it obvious. Go to the pay phone get the rest and get the rest. I went. I pulled out about 15 grams.

A guy came up to me he held out his which had money in it. I shook it and handed him a gram of pot then he left. I looked at the money and had a twenty doller bill. "Yo. Your sis is a natural." Justin said. They laughed. I kept doing it till all of it was gone. I ended up with 300 dollars. I gave the money to Snupe. He took half and the other half to me.

"Here. Support your family. Well at least you keep doing this and you won't have to worry." He said. I smiled and stuffed the money in my pocket. "Alright lets go kid. School in the morning." Marcus said as we got in the car. On the car ride home Marcus and Snupe were praising me. Halfway through I fell asleep.

"Aye. Wake up." Snupe said shaking me awake. I was dazed as I walked into the house. I walked in the guess room to check on Quinn she was up. Damn.

"Hey Quinn." I said getting the money out of my pockets. "Here." I said handing it to her. "Where'd you get this?" She asked. "Don't worry about it." I said. "Are you sleeping with me tonight or in your room?" She asked. "What do you want?" I asked. "To sleep with me." She said looking down blushing. I smirked. "How about you sleep with me in my room?" I asked raising my eyebrow.


End file.
